Fragmentos de Amistad
by Fenix Hearth
Summary: "En una Equestria donde los ponis han sucumbido ante los peores pecados del Tártaro, las sombras se han vuelto a alzar y lo han infestado todo. Nuestras más queridas yeguas se alzan ante un nuevo desafío, pero lo que nadie ha notado, es la colisión de entes que se da enfrente de sus narices. Aquí nadie estará a salvo de las Tinieblas"-Fragmento de diario de un Viajero de Realidades
1. Prólogo Parte 1

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es acaso una nueva historia? Si estas preguntas se cruzaron por tu puerta onírica, la respuesta es sí. Sin embargo y como recordarán en el último mensaje de Crónicas del Alba Carmesí, yo dije que esta historia las publicaría una vez acabado la primero mencionada y después de publicar "Memorias de un Desdichado", pero he tenido problemas (lagunas mentales y un par de Perros de Tíndalos, nada por lo que preocuparse), bueno, en realidad me la he pasado leyendo otros Fanfictions y también libros, por no mencionar que me atasqué en Skyrim. Pero sinceramente, la inspiración no me llega para Crónicas del Alba Carmesí._

_Pero ojo, esto no significa que ya no la voy a terminar ¡Claro que lo haré! Solo les pido tiempo. Ahora los dejo con esta historia 100 veces mejor que la primera y espero que la disfruten. He intentado mejorar mi redacción, y no desesperen si el prólogo parece algo corto, alargaré los capítulos._

_PD: al final, me decidí por emparejar con OCs de mi ingenio a Applejack y a Fluttershy, Pinkie estará con Braeburn. "Oye Fenix, ¿Qué no es esto un spoiler? En realidad no, quiero un punto de vista diferente y explícito"._

_Nota. esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Crónicas del Alba Carmesí, pero aún así, a quienes no lo hayan leído, les invito a hacerlo, es mejor de lo que parece._

_Sin más preámbulos..._

* * *

**Fragmentos de Amistad**

**Prólogo parte 1: La Casa de Subastas**

El sonido de la lluvia penetraba en la sala, pero a pesar de que el agua caía con estruendo y furia, deseando destruirlo todo, las carcajadas de soberbia y las ominosas palabras que representaban el peor lado de los ponis, inundaban La Casa de Subastas, apagando el sonido del agua cayendo, que en esas circunstancias, era de la más reconfortante. Los guardias de seguridad, con sus porras de diamante y sus sables de cristal, amenazaban con matar a aquellos que se resistieran o que trataran de huir durante la subasta, y sus ensanchados hombros y toscos rostros desalentaban hasta al más intrépido de los ponis. Hasta ese momento, a nadie se la había ocurrido fugarse de aquel despreciable lugar, y salvar su vida.

Esa noche no eran muchos los desafortunados, sumaban, tanto yeguas como sementales, unos veinticuatro o veinticinco. Todos, a pesar de nunca antes haber sido vendidos, conocían muy bien que clase de abominables actos se llevaban a cabo en La Casa de Subastas, y por esa razón, la expresión en sus rostros era de horror absoluto o de tristeza pura. La gris atmósfera era asfixiante, tanto que algunos tenían problemas para respirar, pues la situación podía doblegar hasta al más inquebrantable.

Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para que el destino arribara y las ventas comenzaran, ya todos estaban colocados en una misma fila, uno detrás del otro, sin alguna jerarquía aparente. Pero de entre ellos, los guardias recibieron la orden de separar a seis ponis, quienes eran la principal atracción de la nacho. Estos estaban colocados hasta lo último, y al recibir la orden de moverse para quedar paralelos a la otra línea, no opusieron resistencia; los recuerdos de los azotes y los golpes, de los llantos desesperados de los ponis en el camión de camino a aquel lugar, y las amenazas y rumores que habían oído acerca de los compradores eran más que suficientes razones para desmoronar toda esperanza.

-¡Yeguas y corceles, la raza superior y absoluta de Equestria!- la voz del maestro de ceremonias hizo eco en la mente de los prisioneros -esta noche les ofreceremos de los mejores ejemplares que jamas hayan visto- parecía disfrutar mucho de esta clase de eventos -seis premios gordos como gran final, estoy muy seguro de que más de uno los querrá en su casa- hizo una seña a los guardias para que pasaran al escenario a la primer fila de víctimas compuesta de 15 o 16 ponis.

Los compradores guardaron silencio se tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, con su respectivo número en sus manos, listos para ser alzados y ofrecer su incalculable dinero por un poni más para sí mismos. El maestro de ceremonias comenzó con una yegua, la primera de la fila. Su piel era de color azul marino, y su melena era oscura como la noche, y estaba muy bien cepillada y cuidada, el horror emanaba de su rostro. Dio un paso al frente y se mantuvo firme, triste y desesperada, pero firme.

-Nuestro primer producto proviene directo de Canterlot, su nombre es Night Heart- el maestro colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Night Heart, y le dio vuelta, mostrando sus alas, unas muy bellas alas -como podrán apreciar, esta es una pegaso en todos sus ámbitos, entonces, ¿Empezamos con quinientos bits?

Y así comenzó la compra y venta en La casa de Subastas, los peores y más adinerados ponis del Imperio de Neoristal ofrecían suma incomparables de dinero por los desafortunados vendidos, quienes eran tratados como simples objetos materiales. Las seis "especiales" ponis esperaban de pie, detrás del talón rojo, rojo como la sangre, deseando lo mejor para sus desafortunados compatriotas a quienes no conocían, pensando en su casa y en los días de Armonía.

-¡Ese era el último!- el maestro soltó una risa de satisfacción -y ahora, como les había prometido, aquí les ofrecemos, desde el asqueroso pero pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville, seis joyas invaluables que solo se comparan con las mismas princesas- aquellas seis ponis, cuyas ataduras atrapaban sus manos y se enroscaban en su cuello, y otra soga apretaba sus alas a quienes las poseían, provocando un intenso dolor, caminaron con tristeza hasta el escenario -aquí les ofrecemos, a las otrora Portadras de los Elementos de la Armoní esta revelación, los compradores aplaudieron al maestro, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, tan blanca como la brea. Les parecía una oportunidad única de tener a Las Portadoras en su colección personal, pero claro que solo los más adinerados podrían permitirse semejante herejía.

Las seis amigas, quienes habían defendido con orgullo el reino de Equestria hasta la caída de las princesas, se hallaban mirando al suelo, con temor y desprecio hacia los compradores, y con tristeza también, pues era claro que sería la última vez que se verían.

-Comencemos con esta bella cosita amarilla- dijo el maestro de ceremonias, tomando con delicadez a la desemparada poni de la espalda -es una pegaso, muy bonita a decir verdad- tras esto, se oyeron risas en el fondo -su nombre es Fluttershy, y representa al Elemento de la Bondad, ¿Quién ofrece tres mil?

Pocos tarjetones se alzaron entre el público, pues a muy pocos se les caía el dinero de los bolsillos. Fluttershy derramó lágrimas en silencio, sin voltear a ver a sus amigas, pues ya se había despedido de ellas co anterioridad.

-¡Vendida al número 342 por el precio de 4500 bits!- Fluttershy levantó la vista para ver a su comprador, y se sobresaltó por lo que vio. Era un corcel que, a pesar de estar en forma, su apariencia era despreciable y asquerosa, parecía no tener una higiene, y Fluttershy creyó percibir su esencia hasta allí. No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

Sus amigas también alzaron la vista, y tuvieron la misma impresión, cuatro de ellas voltearon a ver con nostalgia a Fluttershy, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien, y que al raro se reunirían para cenar. Nunca habían mentido tanto en toda su vida. Pero solo Rainbow Dash no volteó, en cambió, mantuvo su mirada en el comprador, era una mirada de odio e ira sin frenos, no podía soportar ver como Fluttershy se iba con ese monstruo.

-¡Yo tomaré su lugar!- gritó de repente, haciendo que todos callaran de golpe.

-Ooohhhh, que tierno- dijo el maestro -pero no puedes hacerlo, sin embargo- se dirigió al comprador -señor, le gustaría cambiarla por esta, o está bien así, no le costará nada extra, pues ya ofreció su dinero.

El ominoso poni inspeccionó a Rainbow de arriba a abajo, mientras esta mantenía su postura, y Fluttershy le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-¡No lo hagas Rainbow! ¡Me eligió a mi, no a ti!- le decía entre lágrimas, pero Rainbow Dash no se inmutaba.

-De acuerdo, ella parece más útil- dijo por fin el comprador.

-En ese caso, que tenga buena noche, en cambio tú- el maestro señaló a Rainbow -acompaña a tu nuevo amo, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- y acto seguido, un guardia la condujo hasta donde su comprador.

-¡No Rainbow! ¡No lo hagas!- Rarity tomó a Fluttershy y la abrazó fuertemente. Las lágrimas de su amiga la empaparon, pero no le importaba.

-Tranquila Flutters, estaré bien- la consoló Rainbow Dash antes d bajar de la tarima, y segundo después, su comprador y ella abandonaron La Casa.

Y así se pasó el resto de la noche, otros compraron a Fluttershy, pero su comprador nuevo no aceptó cambiarla, y se la llevó. Después compraron a Applejack, y Rarity se ofreció en su lugar, sin embargo, Applejack le exigió que no, y se la llevaron. La siguiente fue Pinkie, quien no había hablado desde que de se habían despedido en el camino a La Casa, pero Twilight fue cambiada por ella al mostrar sus habilidades mágicas. Únicamente el último comprador compró a ambas amigas, a Rarity y a Pinkie. Todos los compradores eran despreciables y ominosos, todos tenían las peores intenciones con las seis amigas, quienes ahora se habían separado, fragmentando la armonía.

* * *

En una casa al parecer abandonada, que por dentro era más bien un refugio en donde seis ponis se ocultaba, la desesperación del líder aumentaba con cada momento que pasaba.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó con rabia y golpeó la mesa con mapas con su mano derecha -¡¿Sabes a dónde las llevan o no?!- le espetó desesperado a un pegaso azul enfrente de él.

-No, no lo sé- respondió el pegaso alterado -pero sé que rumbo han tomado y todavía las ´podemos alcanzar en auto- dijo señalando el reloj en la pared.

-¡Entonces vamos por ellas!- la voz del líder parecía estar acompañada de temor, temor por lo que les podrían estar haciendo en esos instantes.

Seis ponis en total abandonaron el refugio y se subieron en autos inclusive más veloces que los pegasos, más veloces que Rainbow Dash. Se dirigieron sin dudarlo a salvar la Amistad de seis bellas chicas.


	2. Prólogo Parte 2

_Antes de comenzar, dejaré un pequeño "tal vez aviso" que olvidé decir en el capítulo anterior: el Fic estará 100% libre de lemon o lime y el gore será moderado, es decir, habrá muertes, sangre y agonía, pero nada exagerado al estilo de Mortal Kombat._

_Y como he venido diciendo, estoy tratando de mejorar mi redacción, no olviden que sus críticas me ayudan._

_Comencemos..._

* * *

**Fragmentos de Amistad**

**Prólogo parte 2: Los Guardianes**

* * *

Rainbow Dash miraba a través del cristal del auto negro en que la llevaban, pensando en sus amigas, preguntándose si realmente les había sido leal todos estos año. Continuaba atada de manos y alas, solo que ahora estaban apretadas con más fuerza, lastimándola y raspando su delicada piel azulada. "Etso sucede por mirarme a los ojos", eso era lo que su comprador le había dicho mientras que su conductor personal le apretaba más las ataduras. Ahora no le importaba lo que su ominoso captor quisiera hacer con ella, solo le importaba el bienestar de sus amigas, e imploraba en su mente por que estuviesen a salvo, y por que su comprador no fuese un maldito sádico.

-¿Extrañas a tu raza?- le preguntó su comprador con tono de burla -típico de ustedes los subdesarrollados, no entiendo como podíamos convivir con ustedes- comenzó a juguetear con el cabello multicolor de la pegaso.

Rainbow soltó un respingo. Como detestaba a los ponis soberbios, aunque de hecho detestaba a todos los traidores, solo que a unos más que a otros. Pero ahora, la soberbia y demás pecados dominaban Equestria. Sin hacerle caso al poni, se revolvió en sus recuerdos, pensaba en sus amigas y los buenos momentos que siempre habían pasado, en sus grandes amigos que abandonaron Canterlot para estar con ellas. Poco a poco, los recuerdos se iban acercando al presente. Pensó en la caída de las princesas, en los primeros secuestros, en cuando armaron una pequeña resistencia en Ponyville, en cuando fueron secuestradas y llevadas al Imperio de Neocristal. Todos eran recuerdos horribles.

Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el rechinar de una llantas. No eran las llantas del auto en que se encontraba, no, eran las de uno diferente que se les había acercado por detrás con mucha velocidad. Era un deportivo azul o tal vez negro, la noche no permitía el apreciar detalles, sin embargo, la forma del auto le parecía vagamente familiar a Rainbow Dash. Pero apartó este último pensamiento, pues era imposible, pues "él" había muerto durante el incidente en Ponyville. Pero un leve golpe que provino del lado contrario a donde se sentaba la devolvió a la realidad. Habían golpeado el auto, más bien el deportivo de atrás parecía estar molesto pues parecía estar tratando de descarrilar el automóvil en que se encontraba.

-¡Carajo!- se quejó el millonario con su conductor -detente y pártele la cara a ese desgraciado- su voz denotaba irritación, al parecer el deportivo los había estado acosando desde hace varios minutos.

El conductor asintió con la cabeza y detuvo el coche, provocando que el otro se detuviera también. El conductor que a veces la hacía de guardaespaldas, era un poni terrestre de al menos dos metros de altura, con unos nudillos más grandes que su desproporcionada cabeza. Bajó del auto entre la lluvia, a la vez que el misterioso conductor del coche azul también abandonaba su vehículo. Este era mucho más pequeño que el gigante guardaespaldas, su rostro estaba cubierto por la oscuridad y el gorro de una sudadera, casi parecía un adolescente.

-Será mejor que te largues de una vez, enano- el enorme poni lo amenazó agitando su puño derecho enfrente del rostro de su contrincante.

-Déjenla ir- se limitó a responder el misterioso poni. Esto captó la atención de Rainbow, que había permanecido ajena a todos los sucesos. El soberbio soltó una risa seca.

-¡Vamos cerebro de poni! ¡Mátalo de una vez!- se impacientaba cada vez más, pero en el fondo, una densa nube de miedo le asfixiaba los pulmones.

Cuando el bruto levantó su brazo derecho para golpear en la cabeza al que parecía ser un pegaso, este en respuesta, con una increíble agilidad, se movió un metro a su derecha, alzó su pierna contraria, y sin hacer nada más, la proyectó contra la rodilla del conductor, que, a juzgar por el intenso grito que pegó, y el sonido de hueso quebrándose, se partió por la mitad. El comprador, que en ese momento había prendido un cigarrillo, se sobresaltó por la escena, y comenzó a sudar desenfrenadamente. Por otra parte, el temor había tomado por completo a Rainbow Dash, quien permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que hacer.

El pegaso dejó que el conductor se revolcara de agonía en el mojado suelo, y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla del despreciable poni. Este último, bajó la ventana manualmente, temblando, pues ahora el pegaso parecía haber crecido metros desde su perspectiva. Nadie lo vio, pero el enigmático justiciero sonrió, disfrutando cada momento, permitiendo que su ira fluyera lentamente a través de él, canalizándola en sus puños. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el conductor del deportivo tomó por el cuello del saco de dos mil bits al asqueroso poni, y lo sacó del auto, azotándolo contra el suelo. Le rompió la nariz de un golpe, y lo volvió a golpear dos veces más, provocando que escupiera sangre entre la lluvia.

-Rainbow- el misterioso la llamó sin apartar la vista de su nueva víctima. Su voz sonaba muy conocida para la pegado -¿Te hizo algo?

Rainbow Dash se limitó a asentir mientras salía del coche.

Entonces el pegaso encapuchado pateó en la entrepierna a indefenso comprador, dejándolo inconsciente. Levantó un trozo de vidrio roto del suelo, y se le acercó a a Dash, quien se petrificó del miedo, pues estaba indefensa y desarmada. Pero su rescatista no le hizo daño alguno, en lugar de ello, cortó las ataduras de la pegaso.

-¿Te duelen mucho?- pregunto, mientras tomaba con delicadeza sus manos, y examinaba las marcas rojas dejadas por la soga.

-No, es, estoy bien- no podía distinguir quien era aquel que la había rescatado, pero su voz y sus manos le resultaron muy cálidas, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

-Vamos, sube al auto- el pegaso la soltó y abrió la puerta derecha de su vehículo -sigue tal y como lo dejaste- dijo mientras se subía del lado del piloto.

Rainbow se subió, el interior del auto le era conocido, pero más la música que sonaba en el estéreo, era una canción que le encantaba escuchar en compañía de alguien que, hasta esa noche, creía muerto.

* * *

La limosina negra en la que llevaban tanto a Rarity como a Pinkie Pie se detuvo frente a un bloqueo de la calle por dos autos, ambos deportivos y elegantes, y cuyos conductores yacían de pie bajo el velo de la lluvia. Solamente Rarity, a parte del comprador, quien era el único tripulante extra del ostentoso auto, había notado eso, pues Pinkie estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con su melena completamente lacia, llorando en silencio.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quítense de en medio antes de que los arrolle!- el poni, quien era un pegado, tocó varias veces el claxon del auto, con cierto sentimiento de cobardía.

Sin previo aviso el poni situado a la derecha de la limosina, quien al parecer era un unicornio, creó con magia una onda expansiva que destruyó todas las ventanas del automóvil, permitiendo que el agua entrara en este. Solo en ese momento, Pinkie alzó la mirada, todavía triste y deprimida. El poni trató de pisar el acelerador, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta, sin saber como, que el acompañante del unicornio lo había arrastrado fuera del auto, y ahora estaba contra el capó de este.

-¿Les has echo algo?- le preguntó el unicornio retóricamenta a la oreja, mientras que su compañero lo sujetaba por nuca y manos.

-Por favor- chilló -no me hagan daño- y comenzó a llorar.

El que lo sujetaba volteó a ver a su colega, quien asintió con superficialidad, encaminándose a las puertas traseras de la limosina negra. Entonces quien lo sujetaba, lo tomó únicamente de la nuca, levantó al ominoso comprador un par de centímetros del capó del auto, y con todas sus fuerzas le rompió la quijada, azotándole contra el auto oscuro. Para cuando volteó la mirada, tanto Rarity como Pinkie habían salido de la limosina acompañadas por el unicornio. Sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Pinkie, será mejor que lo acompañes a él- el unicornio señalo al auto de su amigo -es mejor si nos separamos, y no te preocupes por tus amigas ellas estarán bien.

Rarity no había proferido palabra alguna, pues estaba muy ocupada tratando de desenmascarar la identidad de su salvador, cuya voz serena y erguida forma de caminar solo podían pertenecer a un solo poni, quien se suponía no estaba con vida.

Este le hizo una reverencia mientras le habría la puerta de su respectivo deportivo -por favor entre señorita Rarity- dijo casi jugando y entre una leve risa -no querrá que se moje más su linda cabellera- y acto seguido, Rarity se subió al auto, a un auto en el que acostumbraba pasear todos los fines de semana por la ciudad de Canterlot, en compañía de un gran amigo suyo.

Pinkie se subió al deportivo sin quejarse y con ayuda del otro poni quien era terrestre, igual que ella. A diferencia de su amiga, ella no se fijó en el diseño del deportivo, no hasta que un música muy conocida por ella sonó en las innecesariamente enormes bocinas del fondo. Volteó a ver a su acompañante, y acto seguido, su melena se esponjó y volvió a su forma original, pues la alegría de ver a uno de ahora sus tal vez no difuntos amigos era increíblemente grande.

* * *

-¡Sube al auto antes de que te rompa el cráneo!- el comprador de Applejack estaba parado a dos metros de ella, con un bate de béisbol en la mano derecha, mientras su conductor aguardaba en el auto.

Applejack se había escapado de sus ataduras muy difícilmente, pues para ello tuvo que dislocarse su mano izquierda, estaba mirando con furia a su ominoso comprador, empapada y con frío, pero con voluntad de hierro. Como deseaba acabar con él, pero su condición se lo ponía difícil

-No me obligues a gastar más dinero en otra p***- a pesar de que se estaba impacientando, disfrutaba el golpear a los ponis comprados, pues le encantaba escuchar el crujir de sus huesos -ahora ¡Sube al auto!

-Para ello primero me has de matar- respondió Applejack con furia.

-En ese caso, te doy tres- dijo sonriendo -¡Uno!

-Dos- susurró la poni terrestre, quien estaba ansiosa por golpearlo, aunque fuese solo con una mano.

-¡Dos!- como deseaba que la pelea comenzara para así ahorrarse la molestia de explicar el porque su esclava había quedado con un derrame cerebral, "fue en defensa propia" se imaginó a sí mismo frente a los oficiales, entregándoles una buen monto de bits.

-¡Tre...- la violenta escena se vio cancelada antes de siquiera tener un inicio, pues de la nada un auto con apariencia de haber corrido en muchas carreras callejeras, se precipitó contra el despreciable, cuyas piernas quedaron entre el coche y la pared contigua.

El conductor del ahora descalabrado salió inmediatamente después de su auto, sin saber que hacer, mientras que este se acomodaba verticalmente con el conductor, preparándose para acelerar. Applejack se petrificó de la sorpresa, pues el miedo pasó a segundo lugar en la lista de sus sentimientos. El se arrodilló en el húmedo suelo, temblando, más que de frío, de miedo, suplicando con las manos por su vida. El auto que ahora tenía sangre en el frente no aceleró, en lugar de eso, su misterioso conductor se bajo de este, se le acercó al cobarde, y solo le dedicó unas palabras:

-Corre, corre sino quieres que te encuentre- acto seguido, se levantó torpemente y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Pero este último no se fijó en la cara de diversión de su misericordioso agresor, que de no ser por los oscuro de la situación, se habría reído a carcajadas.

Applejack se le acercó a este, sin voltear a ver el cuerpo inerte de aquel soberbio ente, preguntándose quién podría ser aquel inquisidor que conducía nada más que la competencia misma de Rainbow Dash. Este se volteó hacia ella, y sin decir nada, le pidió su mano dislocada. Ella se la mostró, algo insegura.

-Tan fuerte y valiente como siempre- dijo mientras la examinaba con detenimiento -nada que no se pueda arreglar con cuidado y algo de magia, vamos sube al auto.

-Gracias- le agradeció, pero él no la escuchó.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, no estaba segura de si se debía subir, pero el suave roce de la manija del auto con el que le había logrado ganar a Rainbow la tranquilizó, entonces abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento, cubriéndose su mano izquierda.

-Lo cuidé como nunca- el conductor acarició el volante -fue de lo poco que quedó- la nostalgia se denotaba en su voz, pero sin decir más, aceleró, dejando atrás el tétrico silencio que los envolvía instantes atrás.

* * *

-Si no me eres útil en mi humilde casa, te vas al sótano por un mes- el comprador de Fluttershy le explicaba las condiciones de "vivir" con él, mientras ella lloraba en silencio -si levantas la cabeza, al sótano, si haces algún ruido, al sótano ¿Entendiste?

-Sí señor- contestó como le habían indicado, muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la escuchara.

-Bien, llegando a casa, te quitarás esos harapos y te darás un baño ¿Entendiste?

-Si señor.

Se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo, lo que inquietó a Fluttershy, pues sentía que de alguna manera, mientras el poni conducía no le podría hacer nada a ella, pero el hecho de estar casi estáticos la ponía muy nerviosa. Alzó la vista. La estrellas no se podían apreciar bien debido a la espesa lluvia y a las nubes, pero lo que se podía apreciar claramente era la luna. Esta visión le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos de cuando la justicia y armonía regían Equestria, cuando la amistad y el amor era el sustento de vida, y así hasta recordar el incidente en Ponyville, y todo lo que los ominosos entes del Imperio de Neocristal les debieron de haber hecho a todos sus amigos.

El sonido de cristal quebrándose interrumpieron sus pensamientos, volteó como en una película de cámara lenta, a su izquierda, solo para ver como la ventana del asiento del conductor se rompía, y dos manos lo tomaban por la fuerza y lo proyectaban hacia afuera con violencia.

-¡Nnnoooo!- gritó el poni de horror -¿Quién eres tú?- dijo con dificultada, pues se hallaba suspendido en el aire, tomado por el cuello por su inquisidor.

-Tu la compraste- más que pregunta, era una afirmación o petición de una hacia el hereje quien se olvidó que era un unicornio, y que en realidad él podría tener la ventaja.

-Aagghh- se quejó afirmando. Entonces el pegaso, quien era más alto que el comprador, lo bajó hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra, lo tomó por la nuca y, proyectándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, le estrelló la cabeza contra su rodilla, dejando caer inconsciente cuerpo en el cemento.

-No temas Fluttershy- su voz parecía la de una cálida chimenea, lo que hizo que la pegaso, ya fuera del auto, se tranquilizara.

-Ven, sube al auto- sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y las apuntó hacia un oscuro callejón a su izquierda, encendiendo las luces de un automóvil deportivo, muy bonito -tus amigas te están esperando. Fluttershy tenía miedo de acompañarlo, pero tras oír esto todo el miedo en ella se esfumó, y fue reemplazado por alegría y curiosidad ¿Cómo había llegado el gemelo de auto de Rainbow hasta allí?

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se revolvía en sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre la caída de Equestria, de cómo perdió a su hermano, a sus amigos, y ahora, a sus mejores amigas. Ahora se preguntaba se preguntaba qué sería de ellas, si tendrían la suerte de ser respetadas, o de escapar... No, ella había oído demasiadas ominosas historias acerca de los esclavos del Imperio de Neocristal. Soltó un respingo, ignorando a su comprador, su conductor y su guardia, como detestaba ese nombre: Neocristal.

El auto negro se detuvo, pues en la calle se hallaba un poni encapuchado, vestido con mezclilla y una sudadera sencilla. Este miraba hacia abajo, como esperando una señal.

-¡Arróyalo!- ordenó el comprador -nadie se enterará.

"El conductor asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando iba a pisar el acelerador, una bola de fuegonalgo más grande que un puño serrado, atravesó con gran velocidad el cristal, rompiéndolo e impactando de lleno contra el conductor, prendiéndolo en llamas.

-¡Nnyyyaaargghh!- salió con dificultad del coche, y entre intensos gritos de dolor, se arrodilló de desesperación, y cayó al suelo segundos después, con la piel calcinada y aún ardiendo bajo la lluvia. Twilight no lo podía creer, ¿Qué clase de poni estaba tan loco como para atacar a un miembro del Círculo, en pleno Imperio? Claro, además de ella y bueno, de casi todo Ponyville y Canterlot en tiempos pasados.

-¡Carajo!- exclamó con terror el comprador -tu eres un unicornio ¿No? ¡Has algo!- le ordenó a su guardaespaldas.

El unicornio, de piel naranja intens, y una cabellera azul, teñida de tal forma que parecía ser fosforescente, abandonó el vehículo creando una barrera arcana para evitar se atacado con hechizos. El atacante alzó un poco la mirada, pero no lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro. Sus manos estaban encendidas en llamas, lo que daba a entender que se preparaba para otro ataque.

-Ve, ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó inseguro el sin dejar de temblar

Para sorpresa de todos, el pirómano habló -el fuego lo purifica todo, incluso la oscuridad- dijo con una voz firme y acusatoria, pero momentos después soltó una carcajada.

El unicornio guardián dejo de crear la el escudo anti magia, extrañado, pero no menos asustado por la intrigante conducta del unicornio. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el poni encapuchado hizo un movimiento rápido y firme con sus brazos, como si estuviera levitando algo del suelo, lo que hizo que una ráfaga de fuego de proporciones exageradas emergiera del suelo e incinerara al guardaespaldas hasta el punto de casi derretirlo, pues su cadáver parecía pegado al suelo.

Ahora la confusión de Twilight era nada menos que curiosidad, pues no había otro poni sobre la tierra que dominara tan bien el fuego, nadie más que... Pero eso era imposible, pues él y todos los demás murieron cuando las estrellas cayeron del cielo. Pero se vio interrumpida por el frío roce de manos en su cuello, su comprador la había tomado con una mano, mientras que en la otras sostenía un cuchillo de cristal negro, la sacó del coche, y se colocó detrás de ella con el cuchillo en su garganta. Twilight sintió en ese momento impotencia al no poder hacer nada, el anillo anti magia que tenía le impedía toda clase de escapatoria.

-No, no te acerques... ¡Más!- el soberbio temblaba aún más que la anterior "víctima" -o si no, o si no le corta, le cortaré el cue-cuello.

Pero el unicornio no se inmutó, se mantuvo quieto, con el hechizo de fuego listo en su mano izquierda, sin moverse. Desde la perspectiva de Twilight, lo único que se podía apreciar era el cielo negro, y parte de la misteriosa figura, pero lo suficiente como para distinguir un pequeño movimiento en la mano derecha de su posible salvador, un movimiento en vertical ascendente.

Twilight sintió como algo se deslizaba por su cuerno, y cuando esta sensación terminó, pudo sentir com como las energías arcanas fluían nuevamente a través de ella. El anillo inhibidor había sido removido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Twilight lanzó su hechizo de teleportación, pero ella no se movió, sino que poniendo su mano sobre la de su comprador y lo teletransportó justo enfrente del pirómano, que lo tomó por el cuello como si lo estuviese esperando.

-Antes me disgustaba hacer esto ¿Sabes?- mostró una expresión sarcástica que solo soberbio pudo ver -pero después me di cuento de que uno en realidad no mata la soberbia y la estupidez, después de todo, son solo palabras- apretó más la mano que sostenía al poni en el aire, y soltó unas últimas palabras de redención -_dereal ignis_\- y los ojos de soberbia estallaron en llamas, incinerando todo su interior.

Soltó el cadáver, y comenzó a pensar las palabras que le diría a Twilight para no asustarla más tras el "espectáculo" que había montado. Dio un paso por encima de los restos de la escoria hacia Twilight, pero esta lo interrumpió con un sorpresivo abrazo, como si hubiera descubierto su identidad.

-Creí que habías muerto- dijo con la voz débil y quebrada.

-Sabes que la muerte es mi amiga, me dejó un par de evos más con vida- bromeo el no tan desconocido unicornio, que había perdido todo lo amenazador de hace un rato -¿Pero cómo supiste que era yo

Twilight lo soltó con lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa -el Señor del Fuego Infernal usando fuego, qué sorpresa- contestó feliz, con ironía.

-Ven aquí- dijo señalando un callejón a su derecha -sobrevivió junto con los demás- al llegar al callejón, abrió la puerta de un deportivo púrpura, encendiéndolo e invitando a Twilight a entrar. Para después dirigirse a un destino común, en territorio enemigo.

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó? Espero haya sido de su agrado._

_Creo que fue obvio quién fue el que rescató a Twilight, ¿No?_

_Hasta ahora, este ha sido el capítulo más largo. Descuiden, la historia no será contada por separado concentrándose en diferentes personajes como en este capítulo, como dije antes, la historia se dividirá en seis libros (todos dentro del mismo Fanfiction)._

_Aquí acaba el prólogo. En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el primer libro._

_Hasta la próxima._

_¡Allons-y!_


	3. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro bajo la Luna

_Saludos desde el Tárt... Digo, desde mi cuarto... En este capítulo veremos lo que es el Libro Primero de esta historia._

_Otra vez un pequeño "NO AVISO": olvidé recordar y mencionar (para quienes no lo saben o recuerdan) que aquí los personajes son antropomórficos, es decir, tienen forma humana pero no lo son. Como habrán leído, se les llama ponis, unicornios, pegasos y terrestres porque conservan esta características: orejas, cuernos y alas respectivamente (no, NO tienen cola)._

_Comencemos..._

* * *

**Fragmentos de Amistad**

**Libro 1: Corazones Opacos**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro bajo la Luna**

* * *

El silencio era extraño, Twilight no sabía que decir tras meses de no hablar sin temer por su vida. Simplemente no recordaba como iniciar una conversación, además, estaba distraída pensando en sus amigas que, según ese unicornio escarlata que manejaba su auto, habían sido rescatadas por el resto de sus amigos. Y hablando del unicornio, estaba tranquilo, y como no lo estaría si ella estaba allí, pero lo que más le sorprendía a Twilight es que él tampoco hablase, y mucho menos se quitase el gorro de su sudadera negra.

Decidió iniciar por preguntarle acerca de ello –¿Por qué no hablas?– le preguntó –creía que estarías más feliz de verme– por supuesto que debía mostrarse más feliz y preocupado por ella, pues Twilight sabía lo que él pensaba.

–¿Eh?, lo siento– tartamudeó mientras se quitaba la capucha, era un unicornio de piel escarlata, con un cabellera no muy larga de color azul oscuro, con franjas rojas –es que estoy concentrado en, em, en llegar a la casa de seguridad.. Sí, eso– en sus palabras se podía apreciar la inseguridad, no parecía ser el poni que había aniquilado a unos despreciables seres minutos atrás.

–Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?– Twilight colocó su mano en su hombro, lo que lo hizo temblar cálidamente, pero sin despegar la vista del parabrisas –tú siempre has hablado mucho, incluso demasiado, no pareces estar bien.

La mirada del unicornio se perdió en el vacío, o más bien, en los meses pasados, concentrándose en eso momentos que tanto disfrutaba de las mañanas. Todos los días se levantaba y se dirigía a la biblioteca, inventando excusas para no llegar y verse como un tonto, un excusa para verla. Pero todo cambió el día en que las tinieblas arrasaron con Equestria.

–Fenix, Fenix Hearth– su corazón se aceleró, de todos los momentos en que había oído la voz de Twilight, siempre eran mejores las veces en que lo llamaba por su nombre, por alguna razón lo hacía sentir feliz –¿Acaso has olvidado lo que sentías por...– pero se vio interrumpida por haber llegado a su destino, y ya no estaba realmente segura de sí lo que creía que él sentía era lo mismo que ella.

Esto tomó desprevenido a Fenix, ¿Acaso Twilight sabía lo que él había estado sintiendo todos estos años? Y si fue así, como ella no le había dicho nada al respecto ¿No sentía lo mismo? Pero no pudo seguir preocupándose, pues tenía que llevar a Twilight hasta el refugio. No estaban fuera de territorio enemigo, en parte porque ya el resto de Equestria, o estaba bajo el poder del pecado, o había sido destruida. Como sea, seguían dentro del Imperio de Neocristal. El castillo, a pesar de ahora ser completamente negro, ya que era el hogar de las tinieblas, brillaba con intensa maldad, y la parte del cielo que cubría el castillo nunca amanecía, sin embargo, una vez allí, te dabas cuenta de que tampoco oscurecía.

Ambos se bajaron del auto púrpura, y en silencio se dirigieron al refugio. Era la única casa alrededor, todo era campo vacío, repleto de pasto. A lo lejos se podía apreciar la ciudad, con los grandes rascacielos impidiendo el paso de los rallos del sol durante el día. El día. Como las princesas Celestia y Luna ya no estaban en el poder, o más bien ya no estaban en ningún lugar, ni siquiera el gobernante actual de Equestria se encargaba de mover los astros, no personalmente. En cambio, entre varios mecanicistas habían creado una máquina impulsada por vapor, que mediante complicados procesos arcanos, movían ambos astros, evitando así el caos absoluto (en su modo de ver).

El refugio estaba en buenas condiciones, estaba construida con tablones de madera pintados de rojo oscuro, y tenía dos pisos. De desconocer que se encontraba en el Imperio de Neocristal, Twilight hubiera creído que se trataba de la granja de Sweet Apple Acres. Otros cinco autos deportivos se hallaban estacionados alrededor de la casa, un negro, un azul marino, uno rojo carmesí, uno amarillo canario, y un naranja caramelo respectivamente. Todos estaban allí. Las cortinas de la casa estaban corridas, lo que daba la sensación de estar deshabitada, claro que no era así. Twilight entró después de Fenix, y después de que los rayos de luz de los focos incandescentes suspendidos en el aire y atados al techo por una cadena oxidada tocasen su rostro, ella pudo observar, en la sala, que era la primer habitación tras la puerta, a diez ponis, sus cinco mejores amigas y cinco mejores amigos sin contar a Fenix. Sus amigas estaban tomando una taza de chocolate caliente y estaban envueltas en cobijas para calentarse. Sus amigos estaban de pie alrededor de los muebles.

–¡Twilight!– Pinkie Pie fue la primera en notar su presencia, corrió a abrazar a Twilight, seguida del resto de sus amigas. Enmudeció de la emoción.

–Oye, no te habrás olvidado de nosotros ¿O sí?– un pegaso de color azul cielo, se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, era Soarin.

–Oh, chicos– y corrió a abrazarlos de igual manera que a sus amigas. La emoción de estar ahí reunida con sus mejores amigas y amigos después de tan oscuros meses, era indescriptible. Después de tan cálido reencuentro, se sentó en la sala juntó a Rainbow Dash. Seguían tomando chocolate caliente, y charlaban como si todo el mal del mundo no existiera, el ambiente era alegre, aunque los seis ponis protectores no decían mucho, solamente se limitaban a reír de las divertidas anécdotas de cada una de las chicas. Fenix no estaba serio, pero no parecía estar disfrutando mucho del momento, –"necesito topa limpia, esta está empapada"– dijo para sus adentros, y sin de ir nada, se retiró silenciosamente de la sala de estar. Twilight fue la única que lo notó.

–Oye Soarin, ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Al fondo a la izquierda– contestó el pegaso, y las conversaciones continuaron sin más.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó en la dirección que le fue dicha. No había señales de Fenix, es como si hubiese desaparecido de la casa. Cuando llegó por fin a la puerta del baño, se detuvo un instante antes de abrirla, estaba entreabierta, así que pegó su oído contra ella para escuchar. Solo alcanzó a oír un ruido seco, como de ropa moviéndose, no pensó más en ello y entró. Frente a ella estaba Fenix colocado de espaldas, se acababa de quitar la camisa gris que llevaba y la había colocado en el lavabo junto a la sudadera negra. Twilight se sobresaltó, no por el hecho de que estuviese semidesnudo, de hecho, ni siquiera se fijó en ello, lo en realidad había provocado ese sobresalto era la espalda del unicornio escarlata: tenía una larga herida que cubría toda la espalda, desde la parte posterior del hombro izquierdo hasta la parte de atrás de la cadera, reciente pero cerrada, todavía se podía ver de un rojo sangre vivo. Además de esto, dos cicatrices más (ya cerradas) interceptaban la herida.

–¿Twilight?– preguntó confundido Fenix.

–Lo-lo siento– se ruborizó y se dio media vuelta sin moverse más de allí.

–No te preocupes– se vistió con una nueva camisa, esta vez una azul oscuro de manga larga –ya acabé de todas formas.

Se giró hacia él, estaba altamente ruborizada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada –¿Te importa si...?– pero no pudo seguir.

Fenix comprendió, –claro que no me importa, y de hecho preferiría responderte aquí en privado que allí afuera, entonces ¿Qué quieres saber?– la invitó a sentarse en una banca de madera, el se recargó sobre el lavamanos.

–Me gustaría saber...– la lista de preguntas que giraban en torno suyo era gigantesca, pero solo un par de ella brillaban en aquel abismo onírico denominado curiosidad –¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda

Fenix soltó un suspiro de alivio y decepción, –¿Recuerdas aquella tarde?– Twilight asintió. No había forma de olvidar semejante recuerdo, había sido la tarde en que ellas habían sido secuestradas, y también fue cuando cayó la última resistencia con cordura –esas dos cicatrices ya sanadas son de allí, me acuchillaron.

El silencio se tornó incomodo, Twilight estaba formulando su siguiente pregunta, pero aún esperaba la respuesta completa a la anterior.

–La más reciente...– titubeó unos segundos –esa me la hice escapando con Soarin y Fancy Pants de un... Lugar– calló, no quería hablar de ello.

–Ya veo– Twilight se imaginó que clase de horror lugar tuvo que haber sido para que Fenix se negara a hablar de el –oye...– pero no estaba segura de si era el momento o el lugar adecuado para preguntar aquello que tanto la inquietaba, de hecho, ya no creía que debiese de preguntar. Pero algo la motivó a hacerlo, o a tratar de.

–Puedes preguntar lo que necesites saber– la animó deseando no ser interrogado sobre...

–¿Aún... Aún te sientes atraído hacía mi?– Twilight lo dijo tan rápido que Fenix casi no la escuchó, pero un par de segundo fueron suficientes para que comprendiera. Su corazón se aceleró y parecía estar a punto de sudar.

–Yo, eh– se había quedado sin palabras.

–Lo siento– la voz de Twilight se quebró, se levantó del banco y se dirigió a la puerta a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Fenix corrió la corta distancia que los separaba y la tomó de la muñeca, pero Twilight no se volteó, solo se quedó allí, de pie e inmóvil, –Twilight, estoy asustado ¿Sabes?– conservaron la posición en que estaban, como si fuesen estatuas estatuas que hablasen –ese temor comenzó cuando te llevaron, tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño, y aún ahora tengo miedo, mucho miedo. La diferencia es que ya no me siento solo, antes estaba con mis amigos, pero no era lo mismo que estar contigo... Estaba incompleto.

Bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas se prendieron al rojo vivo. Entonces Twilight volteó, acercó su rostro con el de él, y lo besó. Fenix se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Lo único que hizo fue colocar ambas manos en las mejillas de Twilight de manera que acariciaba su lindo rostro, y respondió al beso. Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se hizo tarde, todos subieron al piso de arriba a dormir, solamente Braeburn y Fancy Pants quedaron en la sala, a resguardar al resto de cualquier peligro. Se separaron en dos largas habitaciones, una para las chicas y otro para lo chicos, una enfrente de la otra.

–Fenix– dijo Twilight mientras subían las escaleras, tomados de la mano –no quiero dormir sola, hace semanas que tengo pesadillas– entristeció al recordad todo lo que había visto durante su retención.

–No estarás sola, estás con tus amigas y...– Fenix calló al ver el rostro de triste preocupación de Twilight –ven aquí, hay un cuarto– la llevó de la mano hasta la puerta contigua a la de los chicos, adentró solo había una cama, un sillón para un solo poni y un tocador.

Twilight se metió entre las sábanas con una pijama que Fenix había conseguido. Era de azul oscuro, con las constelaciones dibujadas en ella, la había conseguido pensando en ella. Fenix arrimó el sillón junto a la cama y se sentó en él, no se sentía cómodo de más, estaba preocupado por otras cosas –no dejaré que sufras daño alguno– y le dio un beso en la frente antes de echarse en el mueble y tratar de dormir, ignorando el qué vendrá.

* * *

Applejack despertó después de una reconfortante noche de sueño. Echó un vistazo alrededor aún recostada sobre el único sofá de la habitación, ella se había ofrecido a dormir en él para que sus amigas pudieran descansar sobre las camas. Soltó un suspiro, mezcla entre dolor y decepción, no solo por haber dormido incómodamente, sino también porque no se encontraba en su hogar, Sweet Apple Acres. Revisó su mano dislocada, ya se estaba mejorando. Junto con un ungüento especial, había sido vendada cuidadosamente por Elegant Profet, –"Un poni muy gentil, y un fiel amigo"– pensó Applejack. Bajó por las escaleras hasta la sala silenciosamente, rió al notar que tanto Fancy como Braeburn estaban recostados sobre los sillones, dormidos debido a la guardia nocturna. Caminó hasta la cocina y con su mano sana se sirvió un vaso de sidra fresca, mientras apreciaba el amanecer por un pequeño agujero que había en las cortinas.

–Simpre diré que la mejor sidra se hace en Sweet Apple Acres– Applejack se sobresaltó, volteó y vio a Fenix Hearth, encendiendo la estufa, –lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

–Descuida, esta bien– dijo una vez recobrada la compostura –y ya que estás aquí, ¿Sabes dónde está Twilight?– depositó su vaso sobre el fregadero y comenzó a lavarlo distraídamente –anoche no la vi acostarse y no la he visto hoy.

Fenix estaba sacando una sartén de la alacena cuando la pregunta llegó a sus oídos, se detuvo en seco –ehm, bueno verás– volteó hacia Applejack y esta notó que estaba ruborizado.

–Oh, ya veo– soltó una risita traviesa –y ¿Cómo está ella?

Fenix colocó aceite sobre la sartén y rompió un par de huevos en él –está... Preocupada, pero no por ella, sino por ustedes, y hablando de ello, ¿Se encuentran bien? Anoche ya no tuve oportunidad de conversar.

Applejack le sonrió a su amigo –yo creo que estamos bien ¿Sabes?– se recargó en la pared –pero no nos hizo ningún bien el ver como vendían otros ponis, es algo que jamás se olvida.

–Entiendo– guardó silencio unos segundos –y bien, antes de que el resto despierte, ¿Te apetecen unos huevos estrellados?

–Claro que sí– se sentó sobre la mesa.

* * *

En un prado de suave hierba, no muy lejos de donde la gran capital de Equestria se erigió y cayó, donde la última libre Línea-Ley del mundo se conecta con el centro del otrora bello reino, un figura femenina yace recostada sobre el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Detrás de esta, un mapa sobre una mesa al aire libre, y un cuchillo se clava en el norte de este, apuntando al lugar donde las Sombras se alzaron. Dentro de la cabaña donde esta figura duerme y descansa, hay una vieja máquina de comunicaciones que capta señales encriptadas, que vienen desde un lugar en ruinas ruinas, no muy lejos de allí, un lugar donde la Armonía convivió entre sí.

* * *

_Y así empieza el Libro Primero: Corazones Opacos._

_¿Quién creen que es esta enigmática ente recostada en el suelo? Respuestas al final del pasillo._

_Sin más que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_¡Fus... Ro... Dha!_


	4. Capítulo 2: LaVerdad sobre nuestro reino

_¡Hola!, espero no se hayan impacientado (ñññeee, ¿Para qué me preocupo?), solo he de decir que estuve entretenido leyendo (entre otras cosas) el fabuloso comic de Twokinds, de Tom Fichbach (si quieren más información, búsquenlo), que está increíble, y tal vez sea la razón por la que no me aplique a actualizar... O tal vez si lo haga._

_Continuemos..._

* * *

**Fragmentos de Amistad**

**Libro 1: Corazones Opacos**

**Capítulo 2: La verdad sobre nuestro reino**

* * *

Ya todos estaban despiertos y habían desayunado. Los doce estaban sentados en la sala, como en una cotidiana reunión social, solo que en esta el tema de conversación no era nada por lo que alegrarse. El reloj de apariencia rústica situado en la pared marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana. Del lado izquierdo de la sala se sentaban las bellas ponis que en un día normal como ese habían traído armonía al mundo. Del lado derecho sus mejores amigos, aquellos cuya tarea y responsabilidad, aunque inconsciente, era mantenerlas a salvo.

Fenix fue el primero en romper el silencio, –¿Recuerdan lo que hicimos cuando el reino se fragmentó?– su voz no parecía nostálgica por el recuerdo, pero triste.

Todas asintieron.

–Bien– nadie parecía estar feliz de tocar el tema –creo que necesitan saber que sucedió después, es imprescindible para... Acontecimientos futuros– Fenix desvió la mirada hacia Night Poetry, quien permanecía serio e inmutable mirando a las chicas.

Night era un pegaso de color ébano o más bien plata oscuro, casi resplandeciente. Su melena era blanca como la nieve y resplandecía de igual manera. Era el más serio del grupo y también el más callado, pero no siempre había sido así; todo su ser cambió aquella ominosa noche de locura.

Fenix comenzó a hablar, –cuando... Partieron, la resistencia se vio mortalmente disminuida, lo que provocó que muchos ponis perdieran la esperanza, renunciaron a todo y abandonaron completamente su cordura– a pesar del descontento que el relato provocaba, todos prestaban una especial atención. Por un lado los chicos debían, aunque no querían, repasar los hechos que el enemigo había llevado a cabo, y las chicas estaban interesadas aunque con resentimiento, en saber como había decaído la sociedad.

* * *

**PONYVILLE, LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DESPUÉS DEL RESURGIMIENTO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

El humo de las casas consumidas por las llamas se alzaba alto en el cielo, cubriéndolo todo cual sombra de abeto. Era una caos. Varios autos abandonaban el pueblo a gran velocidad, ignorando el paradero de su destino. Había cuerpos, tanto de inocentes civiles como de miembros de la resistencia. De la cual solo seis miembros sobrevivieron y no perdieron contacto, de la cual seis miembros fueron raptadas y llevadas a un ominoso destino y de la cual no quedaba nada.

La biblioteca-árbol en la cual una bella unicornio había residido junto a su pequeño hermano, un pequeño pero valiente "bebé" dragón, se encontraba humeante y casi consumida por el fuego, dentro de esta había cierto unicornio de piel blanca y melena azul, dolorido y con la ropa rasgada, lamentándose en el suelo el no haber estado preparado.

–Fue un "blitzkrieg"– rió por el pésimo chiste tras gemir un par de veces de dolor –lo siento chicas– se lamentó y su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro.

Fancy Pants se incorporó, su monóculo -lindo complemento cosmético- estaba trozado y colgaba de su saco. Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie ni nada, y entonces pensó en sus amigos. Rápido salió por el enorme hueco que el Cosechador había dejado al salir por la pared trasera de la biblioteca cazando ponis, cosechando almas. Sin dudar por más tiempo, se encaminó hacia donde creía estaba su mejor amigo, Fenix Hearth. Corrió hasta Carrousel Boutique, que estaba igualmente destruido aunque ausente de humareda alguna. En los último metros antes de la puerta, escuchó un grito cercano.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Quien sea!

Fue un grito desesperado seguido de sollozos. Fancy comprobó el área y efectivamente, a uno 30 metros de allí, en donde una vez se erigió orgulloso y alegre Sugarcube Corner, había un pegaso azul celeste de rodillas, igual o incluso más harapiento que Fancy, y estaba tratando de mover unos tablones de madera que aplastaban con ardiente ira el cuerpo de otro poni, en este caso un unicorino escarlata. La razón por la que no podía ayudar al comprimido no se debía a su fuerza, sino a una abierta herida en el brazo izquierdo, seguramente provocada por una daga de ébano. Se apresuró a socorrer a ambos. Estando a pocos metros de ambos, reconoció al pegaso azul, era Soarin, que para su alivio, la herida en el brazo no había sido infligida por ninguna arma de ébano ni nada parecido.

–¡Fancy Pants!– exclamó alegre Soarin, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de agonía del unicornio escarlata, era Fenix Hearth.

Yacía malherido en el suelo. La oscuridad corría por sus venas, cuyo color negro empezaba desde la espalda hasta el rostro, casi llegando a los ojos, lo habían herido con ébano. Sin decir más, Soarin se arrastró a un lado agotado por la batalla, y Fancy levantó con magia los tablones del cuerpo de Fenix y los aventó lejos de allí. Movió a Fenix de tal manera que pudiera apreciar su espalda sin lastimarlo y, en efecto, tras desgarrar su camisa negra comprobó que no solo una, sino dos dagas de ébano le habían hecho cortes a lo largo de la espalda. Para su suerte, no habían penetrado más allá del músculo.

–Resiste amigo mío– levantó con magia el cuerpo de Fenix, después de ayudar a Soarin a incorporarse, y los tres de dirigieron hacia el techo más cercano, Sugarcube Corner.

Tras lentos minutos de andar con cansancio, el pequeño grupo arribó a la más popular (y risueña) pastelería de Equestria. Recostaron a Fenix con cuidado sobre la cama de Pinkie Pie, pues el piso de abajo estaba completamente destruido. Estuvieron dos horas tratando de contrarrestar la oscuridad y purgarla del cuerpo de Fenix. Fancy estuvo realizando la agobiante restauración del cuerpo de Fenix por al menos dos horas.

Cuando comenzó con ella, Soarin salió a buscar cualquier cosa para olvidar y para no ver la sangre escurrirse del cuerpo de un amigo. Debido a su herida en el brazo decidió no volar para evitar accidentaras. Escuchó a lo lejos un quejido de dolor sin que fuese necesariamente de un moribundo, y vio a la distancia a un poni terrestre arrastrarse por el suelo. Se le acercó creyendo que era Braeburn o Elegant Profet, pero se decepcionó al ver que no era así. Era de piel azulada y crin azul oscuro, guardaba cierto parecido con Soarin, cubierto con una armadura negra con incrustaciones de plata, era una armadura de ébano, el metal más oscuro dentro de su categoría.

Se arrastraba pesadamente hacia una espada de doble filo, seguramente hecha de diamante de las sombras, y estaba ensangrentada a a no menos de un metro de él. Tras ver a Soarin, sus instintos luciferinos le exigían la muerte de este, pero desesperado, no contó con la daga de ébano que aún portaba en su cincho. Soarin vio esto y tras patear lejos la espada, desenfundó el arma del indefenso poni, le dio vuelta de forma que quedaran cara a cara, y le dirigió unas frías y coléricas palabras.

–Cuando te veo, observo pura depravación en ti– comenzó serio –pero luego pienso en lo que deseo hacerte, en todo el dolor que debería estarte infligiendo, y me pongo a pensar– hizo una breve pausa para mirar a las estrellas– ¿Son tus congéneres los verdaderos monstruos o está implícito en nuestra especie?– se abalanzó indeciso para cortarle la garganta, pero el asesino fue tomado por un par de manos pálidas y fue arrastrado lejos de Soarin, desconcertándose.

Un pegaso blanco oscuro, de crin como de escarcha, había tomado al ponis de vestiduras negras por el cuello para azotarlo contra una pared semi-destruía, levantó un tablón de madera del suelo con ambas manos y y con el golpeó el cráneo del (joven) poni terrestre, provocando un ruido seco. El pegaso fue salpicado levemente de sangre en el rostro. Era Night Poetry. Parecía estar cubierto de un inexistente velo de inexpresiva seriedad, pero repleto de tristeza. Soarin se le acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, y sin decir nada lo abrazó, no por otra cosa sino por la alegría de que su amigo estuviese bien... Físicamente.

–Me alegra saber que estás bien– se separaron entre sí –¿Sabes algo de los demás?

Asintió, –estaba con Elegant y con Braeburn, todos estamos bien– calló unos segundos pensando en qué iba a decir –te vi salir de Sugarcube Corner, ellos ya están con Fancy y Fenix, que los Astros lo ayuden, vine a buscarte– y sin decir nada acerca del resiente asesinato del asesino negro, carente de resentimiento, invitó a Soarin a ir al refugio provisional, todo en silencio.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno, cenaron junto con el dolorido Fenix para apaciguar el shock provocado el día anterior. A pesar de la felicidad de estar juntos y a salvo, la elegía aún era la dominante en el aire, recordando que allí faltaban seis ponis. Esa noche se acostaron con los peores pensamientos y sentimientos que, sin cruzar la línea de herejías mentales, les impidieron un reconfortante sueño. El miedo y la duda les susurraban mentiras y temores, el resentimiento se acumuló en contra de sus congéneres desertores que optaron por los ominosos placeres perjudiciales del Infierno, y finalmente, las pesadillas nocturnas les nublaron el juicio durante la noche. No tenían a nadie para acogerlos ni reconfortarlos. No había quien vigilara sus sueño.

Al amanecer, el primero de todos en despertar fue Soarin. A comparación de los demás él no había sufrido de pesadillas nocturnas. Subió hasta el cuarto de Pinkie Pie, estaba en peores condiciones a las del día anterior. La cama estaba cubierta con la sangre seca de Fenix, y en una pequeña mesa de al lado en un traste de metal, fluía como agua el veneno negro que tanto había dañado al unicornio. Se asomó por la ventana sin saber que pensar o hacer. Su juicio estaba nublado.

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras, eran lentos y pesados y parecía acarrear dolor en ellos, entonces alguien entró, –¿No deberías estar recostado en un sofá? –le dijo al visitante en tono de burla.

–Me dejaron sobre el mostrador, justo por encima de los cupcakes– era Fenix Hearth, y parecía estar feliz pese a su condición y la situación a actual. –Además, quería ver la habitación, te trae... Recuerdos.

Soarin no lo pudo negar. Era realmente reconfortante estar en aquella habitación, le traía tantos recuerdos de alocadas pero felices fiestas. Era una mirada al pasado. Volteó a ver a su amigo y sonrió ante su rápida mejora. Ambos decidieron despertar a los otros. Iba a ser un largo día explorando el pueblo, buscando sobrevivientes y provisiones, reagrupándose y escondiéndose de la mirada del Rey, refugiándose como lombrices, y lombrices eran como se sentían.

Y así vivieron (o trataron de) los siguientes dos meses todos : tuvieron diferentes altos y bajos, pero sobretodo bajos. Añorando a sus amigas, teniendo como único recordatorio sus autos casi tan bellos como ellas, decidieron emprender una búsqueda y encontrarlas, y así fue como dieron con ellas.. Durante este desesperante tiempo, las tinieblas avanzaron aún más por Equestria cubriéndolo casi todo, dejando solo en pie, para los siete pecados de la sociedad, las ciudades de Manehattan y el otrora Imperio de Cristal. El primero es donde habitan aquellos pactados con la pereza, envidia y codicia; mientras que el rebautizado Imperio de Neocristal se reservó, no solo para el Rey, sino también para el resto de los pecados: soberbia, gula, lujuria e ira.

* * *

**AFUERAS DEL IMPERIO DE NEOCRISTAL: REFUGIO PROVISIONAL, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Las expresiones de seriedad se mantuvieron en todos los ponis tras recordar los días pasados, y por pensar en los futuros. Todavía no era mediodía y ya se resentía el Sol en todo su apogeo. Elegant, poni terrestre de tez blanca madreperla y una cuidada melena color rojo vino, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a tomar agua. Night continuaba tan serio como antes y Braeburn miraba inexpresivamente la mano vendada de Applejack.

–Debemos buscar ayuda– dijo de pronto Rainbow, quien no soportaba estar sometida al enemigo –debe de haber alguien con quien podamos contar.

–Todos o están muertos o fueron devorados... Mmm, dudo que alguien nos haya desertado– negó Fancy –y no sabemos por donde empezar.

–De hecho, sí hay alguien que nos puede ayudar– interrumpió Twilight –Trixie nunca se uniría a tan ominosos ponis y estoy segura de que no ha muerto– todos voltearon a verla ante semejante propuesta –además y a pesar de su pasado de falacias ella es toda una experta en el ámbito de lo arcano, aunque no lo haya demostrado.

Todos estaban bien informados acerca del mal comportamiento de Trixie, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que había sido su intención. A pesar de esto, nadie a excepción de Twilight tenía ganad de relacionarse con ella. Pero Twilight sabía que era solo por no conocerla bien, y ella era, de entre sus amigos y amigas, la que mejor conocía a Trixie.

–Auque siga viva, no sabemos dónde está y mucho menos si nos ha de ayudar– dijo Applejack.

–Y no me agrada la idea de recibir ayuda de una poni tan arrogante– objetó Rainbow Dash.

–Rainbow– la contradijo Twilight –¿Acaso olvidas que se disculpó tras perder el Amuleto del Alicornio? Estoy segura de que ella necesita de alguien quien la acompañe y no dudará en apoyarnos.

Night soltó un leve suspiro, –¿Y sabes dónde está siquiera?

Twilight sonrió con orgullo, –claro que lo sé.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Fue corto, lo sé, pero descuiden, el próximo será más largo, sobretodo porque será una mirada al pasado más extensa y completa que la que leyeron hoy._

_Sin más ni menos_

_¡Lok´tar ogar!_


	5. Capítulo 3: Caos en retrospectiva

_MMMMmmm, ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Quiénes son usted...? Quiero decir, ¡He regresado del Gehenna, ya acabaron los exámenes (desde hace 4 días) y esta es la actualización que le prometí. Tendrán que esperar esta semana para Crónicas del Alba Carmesí (ya se que no saben de qué les estoy hablando, creo que ni yo conozco el Fic, jeje) [risas nerviosas] Como sea, estoy escribiendo lo mejor que puedo, no puedo creer los cortos que eran los capítulos._

_Tan, Tan, Taaann..._

* * *

Fragmentos de Amistad

Libro 1: Corazones Opacos

Capítulo 3: Caos en retrospectiva

* * *

Todavía no era mediodía y el Sol ya estaba en todo su apogeo, amenazando con incinerar toda forma de vida. Twiligh estaba sentada mientras todos estaban dentro, cruzada de piernas, en el patio verde del refugio admirando el cielo azul, libre de impurezas. De la casa salió Fenix Hearth, con paso tranquilo pero preocupado.

–¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?– pero no recibió respuesta, en cambio, la unicornio, inocente y afligida, bajo la vista hacia los autos. Se fijó en el suyo, un deportivo púrpura con diseños flamantes a los costados. Toda una máquina de carreras.

–¿Dónde está, Fenix?– su voz era como una copa de vino, rebosante de miedos pero repleta belleza –¿Dónde está Spike?– desde que el Cosechador la había secuestrado junto con sus amigas no había vuelto a ver al pequeño dragón, a su hermano.

La pregunta atravesó el alma de Fenix. Todos esos días de búsqueda en Ponyville y sus alrededores hasta más allá de Canterlot y Cloudsdale, todos y sin excepción alguna, todos los intentos de localizar al dragón habían sido en vano, no habían hallado nada.

–Twilight, yo... – se sumió en la duda, ¿Cómo podía explicarle a Twilight, el amor de su vida y carcelera de su corazón, que su hermano menor había simplemente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? –¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto!– rompió a llorar.

Esto la tomó desprevenida. No se esperaba esta escena en lo más mínimo. –Fenix, no tienes por que lamentarlo, de hecho, debo de agradecerte.

Pero esto no calmó al joven unicornio, –pero Twilight ¡Te fallé! ¡No sé dónde está Spike! ¡Él confiaba en mi, tu confiabas en mi! ¡No lo he visto desde...!– no tenía caso. Era cierto que Spike se había perdido durante la intrusión de los pecadores, pero no se podía culpar de esto a Fenix. Pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse responsable por ello, pues no sabía si seguía con vida en algún lugar. Twilight se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y lo abrazó fuertemente, quien respondió al abrazo de igual manera, pero sin dejar de llorar.

–No fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie– y aunque pareciera estar bien (aparentemente), en realidad Twilight sufría inclusive más que Fenix.

Fenix se mantuvo callado.

–De hecho tengo que agradecerte ¡Sin ti no estaríamos aquí!– y entre lágrimas de parte de ambos, agonizando de tristeza y aflicción, le besó en los labios con pasión, haciendo arder sus espíritus y olvidando por un momento que el mundo existía. Aunque el beso no duró mucho, dejó muy en claro el amor que ambos sentían, calmándolos, dejando muy en claro, tan claro como el agua, qué sentían en esos momentos de penumbra.

Cegados por este acto, sin saber averiguar todavía donde estaban, tropezaron con una piedra y cayeron al suave suelo encima del pasto, fresco por la noche anterior. Sin evitar notar su descuido, rieron, y siguieron riendo, aprovechando cada gota de felicidad que se escurrían con las carcajadas. Twilight cayó sobre Fenix, en su pecho, y lo miró a los ojos. Sostuvieron la mirado con una sonrisa de picardía en sus rostros ¿Qué más podían hacer en una situación como esa? Se dieron un beso no más largo que el anterior, pero igual de cursi y maravilloso.

Detrás de ellos estaba Elegant Profet, sonriendo en silencio de satisfacción. –Me alegra verlos felices– en el fondo quería estallar en carcajadas, pero se contuvo.

Los amantes se sobresaltaron e incorporaron en un santiamén, ruborizados a más no poder. Elegant rió en son de relajarlos. Todos mostraron una leve sonrisa.

–Suban a su auto, es hora de partir– mientras decía esto, los demás abandonaban la casa para subirse a sus vehículos. Las chicas, obviamente, iban al volante, con la pequeña excepción de Applejack quien debido a su mano dislocada, fue Elegant quien manejaría su auto. Era el más familiarizado con su vehículo.

No todos iban armados. Soarin había insistido en llevar sus gujas gemelas por sobre los avisos de Twilight de que el camino era seguro. Elegant portaba una cimitarra de endemoniada curvatura, casi se podía decir que era para matar minotauros de enormes envergaduras. Fenix y Fancy se conformaron con su conocimiento en el arcano, a decir verdad, no había tanto por lo que preocuparse. Solo Night hizo caso al aviso, no presentó quejas y se mantuvo callado. Sin respetar su atmósfera de silencio, se dirigió a Fluttershy.

–¿Estás realmente segura de querer ir?– tomó ambas manos de la pegaso amarilla, quien desprevenida se sobresaltó –nos, em, te puedes quedar aquí.

Fluttershy no comprendía la actitud de su amigo, pero con una sonrisa rechazó la oferta, –te lo agradezco Night, pero no quiero dejar a mis amigas– se inclinó hacía él y le susurró algo al oído, acto seguido lo besó en la mejilla izquierda y se subió a su auto.

Night se acarició la zona donde Fluttershy lo había besado, y por primera vez en meses, sonrió.

Arrancaron con la intención de seguir a Twilight. Los motores de tan potentes bestias de metal hicieron estruendo, retumbando el cielo, estaban hechos para correr, solamente para correr y ganar. De no haber estado lejos del Imperio, se hubieran visto en graves líos. El arranque simultáneo trajo vagos recuerdos para todos, teniendo en común un circuito que recorría todo Canterlot, el olor a gasolina quemándose, gritos excitados y vigorosos aclamando a las corredoras más veloces de toda Equestria desafiando contra todo pronóstico las leyes del mismo tiempo. Eran recuerdos de felicidad.

Hicieron rodar las llantas de los autos por un largo tiempo hasta un destino común en busca de ayuda. Pero durante el trayecto, incómodos pensamientos invadieron las mentes de tan afligido grupo, había pasado por tantas penurias. Las ruinas y escombros de su civilización los juntaban oníricamente en un solo día, en aquella ominosa tarde de Lunes donde la depravación atracó lo que quedaba de Equestria (casi todo). Cuando el reino cayó ante su misma oscuridad, cuando las princesas no pudieron ante el mal supremo y absoluto. Y la noche donde el Rey descendió y fue coronado Duque de Calamidades por los retorcidos de mente, cuando las Tinieblas devoraron la Armonía.

* * *

**EQUESTRIA, LUNES 4 DE AGOSTO DE...**

Fenix Hearth tomaba su rutinaria taza de café de la mañana mientras veía una ramo de flores exquisitamente bellas. De pétalos púrpura semejantes al color de la lavanda, con contornos fuertemente azulados y un centro de intenso olor en rosado. Eran una especie única y aun más rara de flores que solo crecían en determinada región de Equestria, en determinada parte del año. Le había costado mucho conseguirlas porque crecían cerca del lugar donde los ponis desprovistos de cordura se sumían en sus luciferinos festejos. Era una lástima la situación actual de Equestria, sumidos en lo que se podría convertir más adelante en una guerra civil. No se hubiera tomado la molestia de recolectarlas minuciosamente de no saber de quien eran favoritas las flores.

Sin perder más tiempo, dejó si taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro y tomó el ramo para después salir apresuradamente, con algo de nervios, por la puerta principal. Trotó hasta su destino sin fijarse por donde iba. Pasó sin voltear por Carrousel Boutique y Sugarcube Corner, con la vista en alto y tarareando una canción. Pero su alegre pasar se vio interrumpido tras chocar con otro poni. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Fenix alzó la vista con una sonrisa que aumentó tras ver a su no tan afortunado colega. Había chocado con Night Poetry.

–¡Vaya Night!– exclamó sin perder su alegría –¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?– fue entonces cuando notó que su amigo se incorporaba nerviosamente, sujetando con fuerza e inseguridad una cajita entre sus manos. De no conocer bien a su amigo, hubiera pensado que era una sortija de compromiso.

–Bue-buenas noches también, eh, Fenix- tartamudeó. Trató de correr para evitar más incoherencias, pero se vio detenido por una mano roja sujetándole el hombro.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?– Fenix estaba tan alegre que casi lastima a su amigo –¿Qué es eso que te traes entre manos? ¿Acaso vas a esconder un cadáver?

Night levantó una ceja ante el comentario, sin decir nada.

–Entonces vas a sobornar a una señorita– afirmó. El pegaso oscuro enrojeció por la insinuación de su mejor amigo.

–Voy a invitar a Fluttershy a salir– confesó, y de tapó la boca deseando no haber sido escuchado por oídos ajenos.

Fenix se carcajeó, –¿Y para eso tanta discreción? Vamos hombre, toda Equestria sabe que te mueres por ella– Night lo fulminó con la mirada. –¿Y para qué la caja de todos modos?

El pegaso suspiró, –la iba a esconder... Era una sorpresa para ella, durare la noche, digo ¡La cita! No, es decir...– Fenix le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio –No se lo digas ¡Por favor! Es que quiero, bueno, quiero animarla y alejarla de todas las preocupaciones que tiene por lo que está sucediendo cerca del Imperio de Cristal.

–Jejeje, descuida, lo comprendo, y además tengo cosas mucho más importantes que eso, mucho más importantes– dijo enfatizando la última frase.

Night sonrió. Ahora era su turno de molestarlo, –¿Ah sí?– cayó al instante. A diferencia de él, toda Equestria realmente sabía por quien se moría Fenix Hearth –¿Sabes qué? Será mejor continuar nuestro camino, no pienso perder más tiempo.

–Seguro que no– y ambos se retiraron. Minutos después, Fenix ya se encontraba frente a su destino. La biblioteca.

Tocó la puerta rítmicamente y se apartó esperando ser recibido por Spike. Sin embargo y para su gratitud, fue recibido por Twilight Sparkle. Entonces todo se tornó en cámara lenta. La figura de la unicornio púrpura se le presentó de tal forma que, de no haber estado planeando eso por días, Fenix se hubiera desmayado inmediatamente. Su bella figura exhalaba un aire embriagador de incomparable gratitud, sus lindos e inocentes ojos parpadearon lentamente en la vista de Fenix, deleitándolo con este simple movimiento, y su larga melena le acariciaba la mejilla a Twilight cual toque de seda. Era preciosa

–Hola Fenix– lo saludó sin idea alguna de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Ho-hola Twilight– por un momento olvidó que hacía allí de pie –ehm, yo vine aquí para, eh– y le mostró el ramo de flores –bueno, quería darte esto.

Twilight sonrió de felicidad. Eran sus flores favoritas, Alba Violeta. Le traían bellos recuerdos de su vida como potrilla cuando aún vivía en Canterlot, y también la hacían olvidar cualquier preocupación que tuviera, eran como un buen libro.

–Muchas gracias Fenix– le dio un fuerte abrazo –y por cierto, ¡Felicidades!– y lo besó en la mejilla.

Fenix se sonrojó por el gesto, –gra-gracias, pero mi cumpleaños no es sino hasta mañana– explicó.

–Lo sé, pero deseaba adelantarme a Pinkie Pie. Además, como sé que mañana vamos a estar toda el día festejando, quería invitarte a... Dar un paseo hoy en la noche, pero solo si estás de acuerdo. Ya sabes, para subir los ánimos frente a... Todo.

–¡Por supuesto que sí!– aceptó desenfrenadamente. Una vez más, Twilight se le había adelantado a sus planes. Ahora podría relajarse drásticamente con todos sus nervios apaciguados. Cierto era, lejos de especulaciones, que Fenix se había enamorado de Twilight desde hacía ya muchos años, muchos, y que desde entonces había intentado conquistarla, lenta y detenidamente.

Ambos unicornios disfrutaban de un tranquilo desayuno de Hot Cakes con jugo de naranja. Spike dormía aún, no eran más allá de la ocho y la mayoría de los ponis no tenían apuros o compromisos, es decir, era un Sábado en Lunes. Nada por allí parecía estar en malas condiciones. Era cierto que gran cantidad de ponis habían enloquecido, entre otras palabras, ya que se habían visto envueltos en los más extraños ritos paganos de dudosa procedencia, pero la situación no parecía tan mala, después de todo, solo eran una logia adicta a las drogas cuyos miembros nunca habían sido felices. O eso pensaban con tal de mantener la vista en alto.

Habiendo acabado de desayunar llamaron a la puerta. Fenix fue a abrir y para su sorpresa, quien tocaba con tanta elegancia era Fancy Pants. Tenía apariencia de haber corrido varias yardas, y tenía a la Preocupación cubriéndole el rostro.

–Fenix, Twilight ¡Algo está ocurriendo!– el miedo se reflejaba a través de monóculo del unicornio blanco –camionetas negras escoltan un camión de igual color e inmenso tamaño, están entrando a la ciudad. No parece nada bueno.

El teléfono de la biblioteca sonó sin previo aviso, helando la sangre de Fancy, la angustia no lo pensaba dejar tranquilo.. Twilight respondió a la llamada, preguntándose quien sería y a qué se refería Fancy. Colocó el aparato en su oreja izquierda y escuchó.

–¡Twilight!– la voz sonaba angustiada. Era Rainbow Dash. Sus respiraciones se habían acelerado y casi se podía sentir la desesperante exhalación de la pegaso. –¿Dónde estás? ¡El caos está invadiendo Ponyville! ¡Debemos salir de...

La llamada se cortó en el punto crucial de la misma. Twilight solo pudo soltar el teléfono impulsivamente, se quedó colgando de la mesa, sosteniéndose únicamente por el cable que lo conectaba a su base.

Cinco segundos de silencio. Como se ha de imaginar, y como buen cliché que esto es, esos cinco segundos fueron extremadamente largos, pero a pesar de esta discordia en el espacio-tiempo y en las leyes físicas creadas para comprender el por qué de las cosas, no fue tiempo suficiente para nada, los pensamientos, sentimientos y demás sensaciones abstractas llegarían mucho después...

–¡Spike!– solo eso alcanzó a decir, se había olvidado de todo. No tenía cabida la ola de preocupaciones que estallaron en la mente de la inocente unicornio púrpura. En la suya y en la de todos.

Hubo una explosión en la pared paralela a la puerta de entrada. Más que una explosión, realmente fue una colisión a baja velocidad, pero con la furia de mil infiernos. Una figura entró a la biblioteca dando largas zancadas a paso lento. De imponente envergadura, bien podría haber alcanzado el piso superior con su cabeza de haberlo deseado. Venía resguardado de enormes placas de mercurio calcificado, lo que le daba un brillo oscuro pero altamente perceptible. Al subir la vista a dos metros con poco más de diez centímetros donde su cabeza yacía sobre sus hombros, el casco que lo resguardaba tenía una pequeña apertura, seguramente con fines de emplear la visión de la ominosa ente que se ocultara bajo esa piel, buena imitadora de un coleóptero.

Mientras hacía su ominosa aparición, desde el piso superior, en el cuarto de Twilight, un brillo azul, ligeramente oscuro, resplandeció por varios segundos con una misteriosa aura de enigmas. Momentos después, se había apagado.

Esgrimiendo un arma tan larga, oscura e imponente como sí mismo, de al menos un metro ochenta de envergadura, con doble filo, que terminaba en una sola media luna como punta, la blandió a dos manos y, haciendo un movimiento hacia el frente con el fin de alejarla de su lugar de reposo, el suelo, pues era tan larga que debía de llevarla arrastrando, embistió la pared lateral de la biblioteca, destruyéndola en el acto.

La conmoción fue tal que los tres unicornios que yacían ahora en el suelo con expresiones de terror y asombro no se pudieron mover. Por esto, Fenix fue el primero en reaccionar cuando un grupo de cuatro ponis –cuya armadura era similar a la del monstruo titánico, pero de material más ligera y que permitía observar la especie de sus portadores– entraron con inercia de detrás de los pies del intruso, blandiendo dagas en ambas manos. Dagas de ébano, un metal si ya de por sí sobresaliente en todos los ámbitos de cristal del Imperio y del diamante, más mortífero, letal y venenoso conocido, dejando corto a la mamba negra.

Fenix se incorporó velozmente, y fue en dirección de los atacantes. El asaltante titánico alzó el brazo izquierdo, el que estaba libre. Dos asesinos llegaron primero. El posible líder abalanzó su cuchilla diestra hacia el pecho del unicornio con especial perspicacia. Fenix lo detuvo con ambas manos, pateó al que le seguía empujándolo centímetros atrás, colocó su mano derecha abierta sobre el pecho del primer atacante y, canalizando la magia de su cuerno, lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego de su mano, que no tuvo ligar a donde salir mas que al pecho del asesino de tez reluciente. El poni asesino salió disparado por el hueco en el edificio, prendido en llamas. De los tres restantes, dos se le acercaron por el frente, el tercero desapareció.

Antes de la acción, Fenix tuvo tiempo suficiente para hablar, –¡Fancy, Twilight, váyanse! ¡Los alcanzo en cuanto pueda!– hicieron lo indicado sin objetar.

Para hablar, Fenix se tuvo que voltear, grave error. El atracador titánico se estaba retirando, como buscando algo fuera del edificio. Sin poder regresar a tiempo a la batalla, uno de los asesinos lo atacó desprevenido, le hizo dos incisiones poco profundas en la espalda, en diagonal, desde la derecha de la cintura hasta el hombro izquierdo. Fenix soltó un grito de dolor, pero eso no lo detuvo. Volteó hacia sus atacantes y, con nuevas bolas de fuego, los lanzó lejos de la biblioteca, incinerándolos también. El cuarto y último asaltante había desaparecido. Fenix comenzó a sentirse débil, pero continuó en pie.

* * *

–¿En qué estás pensando?– Twilight habló, sacando a Fenix de su trance.

–En nada realmente– no sabía que decir. Podía confesarle que estuvo recordando la depravación pasada, que solamente pensaba en ella, o simplemente que se había perdido en el Limbo. Optó por la segunda.

–Bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte sobre... Sobre nosotros– no se podía armad de valor para ver a otro lado, se quedo hipnotizado por Twilight. –¿Realmente estás, ehm, bien?

–Me temo que no comprendo tu pregunta– Twilight se golpeó la cabeza en su mente, por supuesto que sabía de que hablaba.

Fenix tardó en encontrar las palabras para explicarse, –lo que quiero decir es, si realmente estás segura de... De tus sentimientos– casi escupió las últimas palabras. No quería sonar desesperado o molesto, pero no se podía localizar bien, su mete estaba perdida cazando frases y palabras.

Twilight continuó guiando al convoy en silencios. –Fenix yo– y ahora le tocaba a ella explicarse –yo supe desde hacia mucho tiempo que me, bueno, que estabas enamorado de mí– y por enésima vez, el silencio se tornó sepulcral. A Fenix les estalló la conciencia.

–Pero entonces yo no sabía como me sentía– explicó para evitar se interrumpida –tu has sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, te conozco desde mi infancia en Canterlot, y a pesar de todo lo que hice y sucedió, nunca te separaste de mi.

–No fue sino hasta que nos secuestraron– como detestaba revivir ese recuerdo –cuando me di cuenta que también estaba enamorada de ti, pero era demasiado tarde. Me había ido y tú estabas muy lejos.

–Twilight, yo...

–Está bien, Fenix, quiero dejar esto en claro– pero el tiempo de espera se alargaría. Habían llegado a su destino.

Se detuvieron ha treinta metros de una choza de madera. Realmente pequeña pero práctica, con una mesa y demás muebles fuera de ella. El terreno seguía siendo de puro pastizal, con la única diferencia de su ubicación. Estaba a un par de kilómetros de Canterlot. La casa estaba sobre una colina no muy alta. En su cima se erguía una figura claramente femenina. Iba vestida con una gabardina azul, algo más clara que su misma piel, y vestía un sombrero de pico o triangular, de aquellos que los antiguos hechiceros portaban. Estaba adornado con estrellas plateadas.

–¡No den un paso más!– ordenó con voz imponente –¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie los destruirá!– amenazó marcando ligeramente y con especial acento las erres.

Twilight sonrió dentro de su auto.

Entonces Trixie canalizó energía mágica, y comenzó a despedir rayos con truenos de sus manos, elevándose ligeramente del suelo. Una brisa cayó sobre todo el lugar, y fuerte viento hacía volar hojas de los árboles y agitaba sus endebles ramas.

–¡Trixie, detente!– gritó Twilight saliendo de su vehículo, seguida por sus amigos. Trixie tocó tierra y se calmó, los rayos y el viento huracanado cesaron al instante. Sonrió ampliamente.

–Aaahhh, Twilight Sparkle– en ese momento, todo y todos se calmaron y cada quien mantuvo su lugar durante varios segundos, sin saber que hacer.

Trixie volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera seria, –me alegra poder verte nuevamente, y a ustedes también, claro– se podía apreciar como la que fue solitaria por quién-sabe-cuántos años no era muy buena para relacionarse de verdad.

Y de repente se vio envuelta en una masa rosa, Pinkie Pie la estaba abrazando, –¡Oh Trixie! ¡Qué gusto de volver a verte! No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra... O tal vez sí– le lanzó una mirada altamente inquisitiva.

–Aamm, también es un gusto verte, de nuevo, ehh, Pinkie Pie– todo eso era extraño para Trixie, no tenía razones para extrañarla o siquiera estar alegre de verla, la única que la conocía mejor de todo el grupo era Twilght Sparkle y ni siquiera eran tan buenas amigas. Pero lo que no sabía, es que Pinkie Pie solo estaba siendo Pinkie Pie, nuevamente.

Tras soltarse del abrazo e introducirse a medias con los amigos de las Portadoras, se habló de lo deseado.

–¿Por qué están aquí?– pregunto de entre todas sus dudas, de las cuales la más grande era cómo la habían encontrado.

–Necesitamos de tu ayuda– contestó Twilght con un tono esperanzador.

–Verás– siguió Fenix –con todo lo que está pasando, requerimos de aliados, y más que aliados, amigos. Debemos restaurar el orden en ausencia de las princesas, queremos...

–Espera un segundo– lo interrumpió Trixie agitando su mano para que guardara silencio –¿Quieres que emprendamos una lucha contra el Rey S...?– pero cayó al ver los escalofríos que recorrieron los cuerpos de sus nuevos amigos. Casi gritó de furia, no podía creer que ellos estuviesen así, no podía imaginarse siquiera lo que el Rey debió de hacer para ponerlos así.

–¡Ah no! ¡Ustedes no!– se levantó sobre el pasto, decidida –no se nada realmente, pues no estuve allí, pero no puedo permitir que el simple hecho de nombrar a ese estúpido tirano los haga temblar de temor. No sé que es lo que quieren, pero si eso implica estar con ustedes, lo acepto, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie los ayudará en lo que sea.

Ahora la estupefacción era el sentimiento predominante. Si había algo fuera de lugar allí, era Trixie ¿Desde cuándo era tan heróica? Eso y otras cosas se preguntaron en silencio. Al parecer, le emocionaba la idea de tener amigos, por muy extraño que sonara. Era triste el tratar de adivinar lo que había el Rey había hecho para que Trixie lo odiara de esa forma; o tal vez era una verdadera patriota amante de la justicia. Fuese cual fuese la razón, tardaron su tiempo en descubrirlo.

La noche cayó y para prevenir incidentes, Trixie los invitó a pasar la noche en su refugio. La casa podía parecer pequeña, pero era realmente amplia, y al estar en una colina, más de uno optó por dormir afuera, entre colchas y sábanas, solo para soñar con las estrellas, ¿Quién más iba a cuidar de sus sueños?


	6. Capítulo 4: La depravación venció

_Holiwis, ¿Qué tal? No?, nadie? Que groseros... Okey, este es el capítulo que hacía falta, se compondrá principalmente de peleas... y un misterioso espectro de luz._

_Y otra cosa más: me he topado con una grave discrepancia en los capítulo anteriores, ¡He escrito el nombre de Elegant Prophet con F, un error mío, no era así. Si se encuentran con este error aquí, no volverá a pasar._

* * *

**Fragmentos de amistad**

**Libro 1: Corazones Opacos**

**Capítulo 4: El día en que la depravación venció**

* * *

Fenix salió de la biblioteca destruida y sollozó brevemente al ver que no era lo único en ruinas. Ponis corrían de aquí para allá en un pánico total mientras eran perseguidos por otros, esgrimiendo espadas de cristal o atravesándoles el corazón con jabalinas, la sangre era derramada en cualquier lugar menos oportuno; los cristales de las ventanas parecían la escapatoria de alguna clase de fallida morgue, los puestos del mercado parecían ofrecer vienes para nosferatus, pequeños ríos de sangre escurrían del cuerpo de los menos afortunados. Aquellos que no eran brutalmente asesinados, eran tomados por el cuello con un collar de algún metal indistinguible unido a una vara larga y, ya sea inconscientes o no, los arrastraban hasta las camionetas en que habían llegado. Se los estaban llevando.

El monstruo negro caminaba con un pesar insoportable aparentando pocas ganas de moverse... O de vivir. Un auto negro evadió entonces a la gigantesca criatura, a toda velocidad con sonidos de inquietante angustia y desesperación. Era el automóvil de Rarity. Fenix alcanzó a ver sus integrantes, eran Rarity, Fluttershy y Night Poetry, con este al volante. El ente oscuro levantó su brazo izquierdo en su dirección y, canalizando lo que pudo ser una descarga de las sombras mediante alguna forma desconocida, lanzó contra ellos el ataque, comisionando lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para desviar el rumbo del coche y hacer una parada forzosa. Volvió a disparar, esta vez no fallaría. La nueva descarga salió a toda velocidad del puño cerrado del monstruo, pero en lugar de destruir el auto con los ponis de adentro, fue detenido por una barrera mágica de color púrpura.

La monstruosidad de negro giró el cuerpo, allí estaba, a varios metros de distancia y canalizando el conjuro protector, Twilight Sparkle. Se puso manos a la obra. Enterró su terrible arma en el suelo y, mediante más magia del demonio, creó una larga cadena, seguramente de ébano, y la lanzó contra la unicornio. Esta se vio atrapada por los eslabones del pesado material, oprimiendo sus pulmones y preparándose para escupir sangre. El monstruo la jaló hacia él con violencia, Twilight cayó contra el suelo sin poder usar sus poderes arcanos inexplicablemente. Con la sincronía de un reloj grifo, una camioneta negra del convoy blindado llegó para tomarla prisionera; entre varios ponis, con varas de hierro que terminaban en un collar de hidromercurio (que era caliente al contacto y lo debilitaba a uno) la tomaron por el cuello y fue subida contra su voluntad a la camioneta.

Fenix presenció todo esto sin hacer nada, estaba paralizado, aunque no de miedo, sino por la enferma mezcla de átomos letales que conformaban las armas con que había sido herido, el veneno del corruptor ébano invadía su aparato locomotor. Los músculos se le atrofiaron, la vista se le nubló y un zumbido ensordecedor taponó sus oídos. Al encontrarse junto a una estructura (Carrousel Boutique para ser más específicos), se dejó caer hacia esta para evitar un doloroso en encuentro con el suelo. Pegó su espalda a la pared y se dejó caer, embarrándola de sangre agria.

Nuevamente, aquél resplandor azul que solo él, Twilight y Fancy habían percibido antes volvió a manifestarse. La luz irradiaba una especie de atmósfera ajena a todo, y que parecía calmar y exaltad al mismo tiempo a todo aquél que la viera. No duró más que aquella vez antes de que cesara de golpe, pero fue más que suficiente para sembrar el origen de la intriga que asaltaría a Fenix tiempo después.

Pero Fancy faltaba, se supondría que acompañaba a Twilight al salir de la biblioteca. No había mucho que el hubiera podido hacer de todas formas. Cuando Fenix les dijo que abandonaran la biblioteca, solo Twilight pudo obedecerlo; Fancy Pants se hallaba inconsciente entre libros esparcidos y densas nubes de polvo.

A la distancia, salían de un auto negro Rarity, Fluttershy y Night, que trataron de esconderse tras unas casas para evitar otro ataque. Desde el cielo habían llegado Rainbow Dash y Soarin buscando a sus amigos, pero solo se volvieron a encontrar con el caos, presenciando las últimas escenas del secuestro de Twilight. Rainbow fue a por ella mientras que Soarin se enfrentaría al monstruo negro. Había conseguido una espada de hierro, aunque no de muy buena calidad, eficiente para atravesar la carne mas no para hacer grandes cortes. Descendió en picada contra su objetivo, empuñando la espada al costado para mayor velocidad, estando a pocos metros de él frenó levemente con sus alas y empuño el arma a dos manos, y la abalanzó contra la cabeza de la aberración, destruyendo su arma al instante. Este volteó imponentemente y de un golpe sacó a Soarin de combate al proyectarlo contra Carrousel Boutique, cayó dentro de este.

Rarity y Fluttershy tomaban un respiro mientras que Night presenciaba como Twilight era tomada, una escena que le pendió fuego a sus ojos, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si hubiera salido en su ayuda hubiera terminado atravesando una ventana de Sugarcube Corner. Pero el no haber hecho nada le remordería la conciencia para siempre. Ahora debía de preocuparse por la seguridad de Fluttershy y Rarity, sacárlas de la ciudad, porque si los invasores estaban secuestrando a las Portadoras y siendo asediados con esa mole de ébano solo podía hacer algo, y eso era evacuar a todas sus amigas, comenzando por las mencionadas antes.

–Tienen que salir de aquí– les ordenó.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Rarity no quería quedarse allí pero tampoco tenía intenciones de desertar y abandonar al resto de sus amigos. –no podemos irnos así como así.

–Fenix y Soarin necesitan nuestra ayuda, no sabemos dónde está Twilight y quién sabe a qué se estén enfrentando allá en Sweet Apple Acres, debemos quedarnos.– Y como siempre, Fluttershy explotó en medio de la crisis, siempre se preocuparía por sus más allegados.

–¡Fluttershy– Night la tomó por hombros sacándola de trance–ustedes no desertarán a nadie, su vida corre peligro y si no me equivoco es a ustedes chicas a quienes buscan, no sé por qué y pienso averiguarlo, pero sí podemos ponerlas a salvo hasta que todo pase, así que por favor, Fluttershy, se valiente y hazme caso, salgan de aquí.

Se miraron a los ojos olvidándose del caos exterior. Fluttershy asintió y comenzó a correr entre las casas que aún no eran asediadas por las bolas de fuego que algunos invasores invocaban del cielo. En caso de no detenerse o retirarse, Poniville se vería reducida a cenizas y cadáveres. Night alzó el vuelo levantando una nube de polvo y se dirigió a socorrer a sus amigos caídos, con el peso de la preocupación de sus dos amigas que había enviado por un sendero a ciegas, sin saber con certeza si lograrían escapar a salvo.

Las camionetas negras se habían detenido de manera sincronizada enfrente de la casa de los Apple. Había sido suficiente con ver la clase de ponis que bajaron de ellas y las primeras de muchas explosiones ocurridas en Ponyville para saber que ocurría. Por lo que había investigado junto con sus amigas en el Imperio de Cristal acerca de aquella logia de ponis sumidos en los pecados de la depravación, Applejack estaba más que segura de que ese mismo día que parecía tan esperanzador no volvería a repetirse.

Braeburn estaba en su enésima visita aquí en Ponyville que casí parecía que vivía allí. Junto con él, había llevado llevado a Apple Bloom con la Abuela Smith hasta el refugio nunca antes usado que era empleado más como sótano que como otra cosa. Big Macintosh se había visto relevando a Applejack en la cosecha cuando invadieron la granja. Nerviosa, esperó dentro de la casa con un puñal y su puño izquierdo como única defensa, si alguien entraba con malas intenciones a su casa y amenazaba a su familia, estaba más que garantizado que perdería un ojo... En el mejor de los casos. La puerta principal sucumbió ante la fuerza de los invasores, entraron portando largos mandobles de ébano y cuarzo, alguno portaban bastones que terminaban en un collar metálico negro.

Applejack se defendió como pudo, el primero en acercársele fue apuñalado en el abdomen sin chance alguna, después se libró la batalla. Sabiendo que carecía de oportunidades, deslizó su pierna hasta el suelo llegando al ras del piso mientras dos más atentaban contra su cuello, tiró a un pateándolo, se incorporó y clavó su arma en la garganta del restante, pero se atoró. La soltó y rápido se vio golpeando a un cuarto en el rostro, tan duro que fue a dar a trompicones a la cocina, con la nariz rota. Otros de numeración innecesaria con los bastones la tomaron por cuello y manos, su piel se calentó al contacto con el hidromercurio de los aros, se sintió débil y sin poder defenderse más, fue arrastrada fuera de la estructura.

El poni líder (por su aspecto, probablemente líder y planificador de la invasión completa), salió primero que todos solo para toparse con los nudillos de Big Macintosh, quien lo proyectó contra una camioneta. Al parecer, todo el escuadrón había entrado a la casa. Detrás del grupo, el ahora poni chato se reintegraba a este, por detrás llegó sin aviso Braeburn ahorcándolo mientras este se defendía inútilmente. Aquellos que no participaban en la pelea se apresuraron a subir a una cada vez más débil Applejack a un vehículo. El líder rodó lejos de Big Mac y se incorporó sonriendo, este lo va a golpear pero Big Mac lo esquiva y le da una patada al costado, pero su enemigo no se inmuta y pronto se voltea para escamarlo exitosamente y asestarle un uppercut que deja en el suelo al poni rojo, el maníaco se sienta sobre él, inmovilizándolo, para inmediatamente después asediarlo sin piedad con golpes a la cara.

Adentro, el poni ha dejado de forcejear pues ha muerto, Braeburn sale corriendo para ver como su primo es sorprendentemente derribado y su prima es subida a rastras a uno de los vehículos. Tiene que decidir, carece de tiempo para salvar a ambos, no puede decidir entre la vida de sus familiares más allegados, es demasiado para él. Va por Big Macintosh. Se abalanza contra su agresor y cae sobre este, pero una vez en el suelo levanta sus caderas y hace rodar a Braeburn para quedar en la posición contraria. La camioneta acelera y se va. Big Mac yace inconsciente en el suelo con una posible contusión mientras Braeburn es estrangulado.

Entonces, desde lo más profundo de los campos de manzanas y cerca del Bosque Everfree, un espectro de azules envuelve el campo de batalla, desconcertando al último enemigo en pie. Aprovechando la ventana de tiempo, Braeburn lo tira nuevamente pero esta vez contra otra camioneta, golpeándolo en la nuca y dejándolo fuera de combate. El resplandor desaparece. Con pesadez, se incorporó para ver a su primo ensangrentado, con el aliento fallándole y medio consciente.

–Resiste Big Mac, voy a por Applejack– fue lo que le dijo para después subirse al verdadero tesoro de Applejack, un veloz auto rojo, regalo de las princesas.

Elgant Prophet visitaba a Pinkie Pie cuando todo ocurrió, minutos después se hallaba corriendo por Ponyville, huyendo con su amiga de los asesinos desquiciados y escondiéndose a la mirada del monstruo aniquilaba todo a su paso. Decidió ir hasta Sweet Apple Acres pensando que fuese un lugar seguro y asilado de la desolación. Entre explosiones de energía oscura en las estructuras cercanas y bolas de fuego volando entre la niebla de sangre de los inocentes ponis asesinados, Elegant observa como Soarin se estrella contra Carrousel Boutique, y a lo lejos ve a Rainbow Dash persiguiendo una camioneta.

–Pinkie, hay que salir de aquí, pero no podemos dejar a nuestros amigos atrás– el plan que se estaba ideando en su cabeza era más descabellado e imposible que Pinkie Pie siendo una asesina serial.

–Puedo alcanzar el auto de allí para subirlos a él– señalo un pequeño vehículo gris, un modelo no muy rápido ni resistente, pero eficiente.

–De acuerdo, iré por Soarin y veré su puedo hallar a alguien más.

Y así fue. Elegant corrió casi dos cuadras para llegar a casa de su amiga Rarity, mientras que Pinkie fue por el auto señalado, para la mala suerte de todos, justo en esos momentos pasaba la mole de ébano por allí. Vio a la poni rosa y casi inmediatamente la reconoció, analizando su patrón de movimiento y conducta. Miró al auto donde se dirigía, y de una nueva descarga de las sombras, lo hizo explotar a metros de Pinkie, quien fue proyectada metros atrás por la onda del impacto. De las camionetas que rondaban alrededor en busca de ponis para matar y en algunas ocasiones secuestrar, presenció todo esto y rápidamente fueron donde yacía Pinkie Pie. La tomaron inconsciente con los innecesarios instrumentos inmovilizadores y la subieron a la camioneta.

Elegant salía de la casa de Rarity con Soarin apoyándose en su hombro, no sin antes tomarle el pulso a Fenix quien se desangraba afuera del edificio. Solo alcanzó a ver como Pinkie se iba involuntariamente en aquella carroza del infierno, no supo que hacer. Debía dejar a sus amigos a su suerte por salvar a una única amiga, sabiendo que no se perdonaría por lo que le pasase cualquiera de los tres.

–Ve por ella, yo estaré bien– le dijo Soarin entrecortado –solo estoy cansado, cuidaré de... Fenix– y cayó dormido mientras que Elegant lo dejaba.

Corrió durante varios minutos hasta encontrar un automóvil en buenas condiciones, cuando uno de color rojo carmesí lo pasó a toda velocidad, parecía venir desde Sweet Apple Acres y su conductor parecía enojado. "En otras circunstancias" pensó para clamarse a sí mismo, "Applejack asesinaría a quien se ateciese a manejar así a su bebé".

Una vez hallado el auto, aceleró y fue hacia donde Pinkie y el auto de Applejack se habían dirigido, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que quedó fuera de combate. El auto era un modelo de mala calidad y parecía estar fallando de los frenos, Eleganto no tuvo más opción que detenerse por la fuerza chocando contra un gran árbol. Por suerte, no se golpeó la cabeza. Bajó del auto pateando los trozos de metal desprendidos y gritando maldiciones, explotó en furia y desesperación.

Rainbow trataba de seguir la camioneta que se llevaba a Twilight, pero no parecía tener límites, el vehículo sonaba como una bestia salida del Tártaro: por muy eficiente que fuese, no presagiaba nada bueno. Entonces se detuvo sin más, salió un pegaso marrón de melena azul a enfrentarse a Rainbow. Ninguno estaba armado; este intenta golpearla, pero ella lo esquiva y es llevado por la inercia, la pegaso lo aprovecha y lo toma por el cuello, dejándolo sin pociones más que plegar sus alas. Al estar en buena condición, Rainbow Dash es capaz de cargarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Los secuestradores de Twilight observaban tranquilamente.

–¡Si no sueltan a Twilight su amigo se muere aquí mismo!– y no bromeaba, ella se hubiera entregado de ser necesario, no sin antes dar una buena pelea claro está.

Pero sus palabras no dieron el efecto esperado, en su lugar, comenzaron a reír sin preocuparse por nada, parecían perdidos en su propio mundo y se olvidaron de la vida de su compañero. En medio de las risas, un poni terrestre sacó una jabalina plegable de la camioneta y, sin parar de reír, la lanzó directamente hacia Rainbow Dash. Esta no tuvo más opción que hacerse hacia atrás, soltando a su rehén que también reía, al no saber que dirección tomaría el arma. La jabalina atravesó dl pecho del pegaso, que no se molestó en escapar. Cayó al suelo con violencia, y entre un creciente río de sangre y una sonrisa desquiciada, murió sin un solo sentimiento de remordimiento o desprecio hacia sus asesinos.

Rainbow se quedó atónita. Al tener en claro las verdaderas intenciones de los ponis, no decidió escapar pues todo su ser le impedía abandonar a su amiga en manos de estos depravados asesinos. Voló hacia abajo con intenciones de golpear a quien tuviera más cerca, pero en pleno descenso fue golpeada en la cabeza, arrastrándose contra el suelo, inconsciente. Twilight vio todo esto sin poder hacer nada, estaba demasiado débil por los collares de hidromercurio y su vista se nublaba crónicamente, y por alguna razón, no podía usar magia, ambas estaban indefensas, pero sobretodo solas. Terriblemente solas.

Era demasiado tarde, no había escapatoria. Rarity y Fluttershy estaba rodeadas por camionetas y matones, listos para tomarlas a donde fuese que la llevaran. Ellas se iban a defender a toda costa, parecía ser que el Elemento de Rainbow era contagioso pues a pesad de querer escapara de allí, decidieron desobedecer Night y quedarse hasta el final. Night Poetry también faltaba, nadie lo había visto, era como si después de alzar el vuelo hubiese desaparecido sin más. La situación se ponía cada vez más fea.

Rarity inició la defensa-ataque-casi suicidio. Invocó varias púas de hielo y las lanzó contra un poni, el más amenazador según ella. Murió atravesado y los demás atacaron. Uno intentó darle un estocada pero fue empujado hacia atrás por Fluttershy, quien tomó su espada y, en contra de sus principios, le atravesó el corazón. Entonces una hórrida sensación se apoderó de ella mientras que Rarity seguí dando batalla en vano, estaba siendo tomada. Fluttershy cayó de rodillas, sofocada, con dificultad para pensar o escuchar, y unas enormes ganas de rendirse se apoderaron de ella. Era la Maldición de Debilidad. A ambas las tomaron cual animales tranquilizados para el beneficio propio de sus captores.

* * *

Todo era tranquilidad, podría ser que para las blasfemias andantes de Manehattan y el Imperio de Neocristal era mucha trabajo expandir su territorio; o era que el Rey tenía miedo o tal vez ya dominaba toda Equestria. La radio podía mentir más de lo necesario. Era muy bien conocido el estado de Ponyville, Canterlot y Cloudsdale, pero faltaba conocimiento acerca de. ciudades como Appeloosa o Fillydelphia. Era posible que estuviesen igualmente en ruinas, reinadas por engendros megalómanos o simplemente abandonadas. No perderían nada por averiguarlo.

Esto era lo que Twilight pensaba al mirar las estrellas. Junto a ella, a la izquierda, estaba Fenix Hearth acompañándola en su búsqueda astronómica, más allá a la derecha, estaban Fluttershy y Night Poetry conversando en una situación cuando menos tensa. Había ocurrido tanto en tan poco tiempo casi parecía una visión borrosa de alguna pesadilla perdida; habían sido rescatadas del peor destino imaginable, y la misma noche habían tenido una reunión de lo más placentera, y por si fuera poco, ahora Twilight se daba cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorada de Fenix. Era extraño para ella pensar en cómo no se había dado cuenta, es decir, él había sido su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Era gracioso desde otro punto de vista. Y ahora estaban los dos allí, recostados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Pero la discusión entre Fluttershy y Night no parecía darse cuenta de la calma presente. Balbuceaban cosas como "¿De qué cascos estás hablando?" y "¿Dónde estabas?", al parecer, Night había estado ocultando algo, su conducta era demasiado taciturna y evitaba las palabras a toda costa, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a Fenix quien siempre disfrutó de la compañía del pegaso plateado. Entonces comenzó lo que sería los ataques de migraña crónica que atormentarían a Twilight hasta el amanecer del último día dormida, su visión se tornó borrosa y sufrió de un breve pero fuerte dolor de cabeza, y por un momento creyó vislumbrar una brillante luz blanca y un rostro azul. Pero esto solo duró cortos segundos, para después olvidar lo que había escuchado decir a Night sobre el porvenir, se acercó más a Fenix y se durmió.

* * *

_Entonces, estuvo todo bien? ¿No quieren palomitas?_

_Lo de la luz es algo muy especial que tengo en mente, algo de lo que me niego siquiera a mencionar otra vez, es PERFECTO_

_No vemos en lo que sigue, no dejen de comentar_

_Twilight Sparkle is best pony!_


	7. Capítulo 5: El pasado incierto

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez vengo sin excusa alguna, ya saben, falta de inspiración y esas cosas..._

_Hoy tendrán más intriga, estamos a un capítulo de terminar el primer libro. Ya sé, ya sé "tan corto?!" descuiden, hay más libres y muchos secretos por descubrir._

* * *

**Fragmentos de Amistad**

**Corazones Opacos**

**Capítulo 5: El Pasado Incierto**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despidiéndose de la tranquilidad del sueño, una linda visión de lo que fue el pasado, libre de pesadillas. El Sol, subiendo por gracia de la maquinaria del Imperio y por gracia del Rey, trajo consigo la mañana. Twilight volteó a su derecha, Fenix continuaba allí junto a ella, abrazándola cálidamente, ambos recostados en el suave pasto verde. No quiso moverse, decidió dejarlo dormir sólo para que siguiera abrazándola; era una sensación de seguridad y cariño mutuo. No se volvió a dormir, pero si que disfruto el estar allí echada.

Atrás de la linda pareja, en el refugio de Trixie, dormía el resto del grupo, no más cómodos que si hubieran dormido en el húmedo piso de madera, como hicieron la mayoría de los chicos, pues hacían falta más camas.

Además de Trixie quien miraba el amanecer por la única ventana de la casa, Applejack y Elegant eran los únicos despiertos, disfrutando del gracioso escenario que se había armado tras caer la noche: en el maltratado sofá roncaba Braeburn, con la mano derecha colgando y la otra abrazando un cojín rojo, Pinkie, quien se suponía había dormido en el sofá, sola, abrazaba a su vez el brazo de Braeburn cual oso de felpa. Soarin descansaba boca arriba sobre unas sábanas y almohadas en el piso y, para gracia y entretenimiento de Applejack, Rainbow Dash lo usaba como almohada, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pegaso. Rarity había optado por compartir la segunda cama con Applejack, durmiendo del lado izquierdo, viendo a la pared, y aun continuaba con su sueño "para evitar el estrés, quitar posibles arrugas y subir la moral", como ella lo había descrito.

Como Fluttershy había dormido en afuera también, los únicos que realmente faltaban eran Fancy Pants y Night Poetry. Más tarde se preocuparían de eso, ahora, Applejack se concentraría en una sola tarea: molestar a Rainbow Dash. Optó por despertar a Soarin primero.

–Oh Soarin, despierta– susurró con una sonrisa –¡Soarin! ¡Despierta!– exclamó en voz baja, aventando una almohada a la cabeza de su amigo.

Soarin, al chocar la almohada contra su cabeza, se incorporó casi instantáneamente, pegando un grito de sorpresa. A su vez, Rainbow se despertó, y tras notar sobre quién había dormido, pegó un grito más fuerte que el de Soarin. Braeburn también despertó de golpe, y casi cae sobre Pinkie de no ser porque esta se paró, probablemente sonámbula, y se dirigió a la cocina antes de que Braeburn cayera. Applejack y Elegant se carcajearon. Trixie también se permitió una sonrisa. En ese momento, entraron a la casa Twilight y Fenix, atraídos por los golpes y las risas del refugio.

Pero Night y Fancy seguían sin aparecer. Lo extraño no era sólo su ausencia, sino que nadie más lo había notado. No fue sino hasta el desayuno cuando Applejack expresó su preocupación al grupo, no sin antes hacer una plática de lo más interesante. -

Era cerca de mediodía y el cielo estaba despejado, sin embargo todo parecía gris, como si una niebla invisible dominara el lugar. Un pegaso de piel plateada descendió sobre un callejón oscuro, cubierto por una chamarra gris y una gorra vieja, de color rojo y mal cuidada. Un aspecto misterioso que no pasaría desapercibido en el Imeperio. Claro que no pensaba mantenerse así.

Esperó dentro del callejón sin salida, con impaciencia pero en silencio. Entonces pasó lo que estaba esperando: un poni, terrestre, del Imperio, que a juzgar por su aspecto era un Soberbio. El pegaso esperó a que pasara, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó tapándole la boca y le cortó el cuello en el acto. El poni dejó soltar un sonido de que se ahogaba y murió como la escoria que era, a la edad aproximada de veintidós años. El asesino le quitó su ropa y la intercambió por la suya. Ahora parecía otro más, de esos que desprecian a los demás, de entre los tres más altos, ahora era un Soberbio.

Salió a la calle sin ser visto por nadie, caminando erguido y con una expresión de pocos amigos y mucho dinero, se dirigió hacia un lugar que le traía felices recuerdos. Llegó a su destino en menos de cinco minutos dado que fue caminando. El lugar recibía el nombre de "La barra de Torchwood", y era un bar de "clase media", dado que la bebida más barata que servían era una reserva especial de oporto de 1500 bits. El pegaso apretó la mandíbula, el lugar de donde venia tan bonito recuerdo ahora no era más que un abrevadero de demonios.

**FLASH BACK**

La música elegida para aquella noche era una selección clásica de rock y de rock and roll, el vino, dulce y exquisitamente jugosos, casi carente de alcohol, mantenía las gargantas húmedas. La comida era una especialidad de la casa, sin poseer receta alguna mundialmente conocida, sólo el sabor casero del Imperio de Cristal. Era viernes por la noche, y "Midnight's" estaba que arde. Todos bailando, y los que no, conviviendo con sus amigos, compartiendo una sencilla cena, y pasando el rato.

Se habían reunido allí dado que los Juegos de Equestria tendrían lugar en el Imperio, y el castillo estaba siendo usado para otros fines, así que Cadance había decidido por invitarlos a una noche bohemia, con poco alcohol y mucha diversión...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

–¡Quiero una joven para la mesa cuatro!– gritó una voz femenina al cantinero, muy cerca de su oído, sacándolo de trance. –Sencilla, terrestre.

Night había viajado hasta el mismo Averno para obtener información valiosa acerca de todo lo que ocurría en el Imperio, puesto que el conocimiento es poder, y sólo con poder se acabaría esa tiranía. Pero no puedo evitar notar como ahora su establecimiento y restaurante favorito se había convertido en un burdel, en medio del distrito de la Lujuria. Fue en ese lugar donde el detonante se había accionado, abriendo su corazón de par en par.

Una mano, apoyándola sobre su hombro, lo tomó desprevenido, y listo para iniciar una pelea donde más de uno terminaría muerto, volteó hacia atrás, buscando a aquel que golpearía. –¿Quién creíste que era?

Esa voz era inconfundible. A su izquierda se sentaba Fancy Pants pidiendo una copa de oporto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– preguntó Night por lo bajo.

–No creíste que te dejaría sólo en medio del Imperio, ¿o sí?– Fancy sorbió de su copa, para luego regresar el líquido a su envase, alarmado, llamando la atención de muchos en el local.

–¿Qué no sabías que lo sirven con sangre?– le preguntó Night retóricamente.

Mientras Fancy escupía lo que quedaba de aquel turbio líquido, los ponis que seguían en el vicio pescaron total atención a ambos. Ningún poni que le se fiel a su lado depravado rechazaba una bebida con sangre. Entre miradas serias y un terrible silencio, los dos amigos se pararon de sus asientos, igualmente serios.

–¿Qué es lo que esperabas averiguar aquí?– la masa de ponis furiosos quedaba en segundo plano para Fancy Pants, primero regañaría a Night.

–Supongo que lo olvidé... ¿Nos quedamos?

–Ya debieron notar nuestra ausencia.

–Que lástima dejar este lugar a su merced.

–¿Y quién dijo que lo dejaríamos a su mercd?– le dijo al pegaso con una sonrisa traviesa.

Fancy lanzó una descarga de energía alrededor de ellos, derribando a los demás ponis, dándoles tiempo perfecto para la escapatoria.

–¿Alguien sabe dónde están Fancy y Night?– preguntó Applejack, viendo de reojo a Trixie.

–¡Hey! No me mires así, no sé donde están– replicó.

Todos ya estaban despiertos y se habían sentado en la única mesa disponible, el desayuno era un emparedado con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja, una miseria, en otras palabras. Cinco minutos después de la primera mordida, el sueño ya no estaba presente en ninguno de los ponis, y fácilmente se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de sus dos amigos. Cuando todos se comenzaron a preocupar por ellos, sólo Fluttershy se mantenía en silencio, con la cabeza baja y un aire de culpabilidad.

–¿Fluttershy?– preguntó Twilight a la pegaso, que tenía la mirada perdida –¿Sabes dónde están?– Fluttershy alzó la vista, sus ojos se humedecieron y parecía que quería llorar.

–¡Le dije que no fuera, pero no me escuchó!– lo que fuese que pensase en esos momentos, fue demasiado para ella, parecía devastada.

–¿Night? ¿Que no fuera a dónde?– ahora era Applejack la de las preguntas. Pero Fluttershy no respondía, en cambio sólo soltaba palabras negatorias, aparentemente al azar.

–Eh, oigan, creo que los encontré– Trixie apuntó con el dedo a la meseta de la colina donde los autos estaban aparcados. Un auto negro, el de Rarity, llegó a toda velocidad hasta casi estrellarse contra un árbol. Del interior bajaron dos ponis, Night y Fancy, siendo este cargado por el primero, el unicornio estaba inconsciente.

–¡Chicos! Han regresa... Oh– saltó Pinkie Pie, pero su felicidad se tornó en preocupación cuando los vió.

Night subió la colina con Fancy ente sus brazos.

–¿Qué ha sucedido?– preguntó Fenix, ayudando a Night a colocar a su amigo herido en la mesa.

–Una onda infraestática; me salvó la vida– explicó brevemente, notablemente preocupado.

Con ayuda de Twilight y Trixie, Fenix trató las heridas de su amigo con magia, con la esperanza de poderlo salvar de una embolia o alguna herida interna. Más que nada, su cuerpo estaba repleto de golpes y magulladuras, le sangraba la nariz, y sus nudillos estaban pelados y con algo de sangre seca. No parecía tener corte alguno.

Night salió de la casa para perder adrenalina, Rainbow y Applejack le siguieron, diciendo a los otros que se encargarían, ya que todos querían hablar.

–Él estará bien– Applejack lo tomó del hombro, pero este la rechazó.

–Es mi culpa, yo lo conduje allí– se quitó la mano de su amiga. –No debí haber ido– no estaba llorando, pesó si que estaba triste, triste y decepcionado de sí mismo.

–Oh no, no lo harás– exclamó de pronto Rainbow Dash –ya es suficiente con que el maldito infierno se halla expandido, con que hayamos perdido a nuestros seres queridos y cercanos– esto lo dijo mirando al suelo –nuestros amigos ¡Ustedes! Casi mueren y ahora Fancy está nuevamente herido, no creas que te vas a poner triste tu también.

Esta explosión de sentimientos los dejó conmocionados, tanto así que los que aún estaban dentro se asomaron por la entrada con miradas curiosas. No era normal en Rainbow Dash. No quería más tristeza, ya era suficiente con todo lo demás.

Rainbow bajó la cabeza, algo apenada –lo siento, no debí haberte gritado.

–No, tienes razón, no debo ponerme así.– Fue largó el silencio –¿Saben...

Pero fue interrumpido por Fenix apareciendo en escena. Dijo que Fancy se hallaba bien, no le había ocurrido nada grave y que sólo necesitaba descansar. Los demás terminaron de desayunar, y Fluttershy se quedó quiera, absorta en sus pensamientos. Fenix llamó a Night a pie de la colina, parecía preocupado.

–¿Cómo está?

–Como dije antes, no le pasó nada– Fenix titubeó –¿Sabías qué allí estaría?

Night soltó un suspiro de decepción consigo mismo –no, no lo sabía– respondió a secas.

Tras un largo silencio, continuó –le dije a Fluttershy a dónde iría

–Lo sé– le contestó con calma.

–No le dijo nada a Fancy.

–Lo sé. Estaba realmente enojada, pero triste por ti.– Fenix volteó a ver la cabaña, Rainbow y Applejack hablaban con Twilight sobre lo ocurrido, ella miraba a Fenix por el hombro de sus amigas. –Gracias.

–No tienes por qué, en su lugar respóndeme esto– Night esperó a la aprobación de su amigo –¿Por qué no le dices de "esto"? Es decir, comprendo que no quieres dañar su relación, pero ya viste lo que pasó con Fancy.

Tras reflexionar un momento, Fenix respondió –Tienes razón, debo decirle, a ella y a todos, ya vi como esto los perjudica– pero se calló a sí mismo, con una mirada de prepcupación.

–¿No crees que sigan con vida?– el unicornio se estremeció, al igual que él, Night no siempre decía sus palabras con delicadeza.

* * *

_¿Quiénes no podrían seguir con vida? Vamos, cuéntanos..._


End file.
